The Dragon Guardian
by ThaDragonSniper
Summary: AN: This story was originally written by my good friend King Spike Rules and I adopted it from him. Hope y'all like it
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Worst Day Ever.**

The sun was slowly setting in the west in the large city of Equestail and the city skyline shined against the yellowish-orange sunset. But not all was well as at a shine in the center of the city blood was dripping onto the holy ground and a large figure stood over the young man from were the blood was coming from. The boy was very young, around fifteen years old with a tan skin, green hair and eyes, and was dressed in a white t-shirt with a green flame in the center under a purple trench coat, blue jeans, and sneakers along with a moon necklace around his neck. But the thing that was most noticeable was a sword piercing through his chest.

How could this be happening to me?" the young biy said out loud as he looked at the sword that was going through him and then he closed his eyes as he thought once again, "How could a normal day end like this?" And after saying that, the young boy closed his eyes and as he slowly slipped away, he remembered how the day had went and got to this point.

The sun slowly rose over the city of Eqyestail as the city came to life with citizens coming to life and the sounds of the city filling the air. But as the city awoke, a certain teen was not as he laid on his bed in his dirty room. The teen was a young man with green hair and at that very moment was dressed in a pair of boxers, snoring the day away. As he slept, the door t his room opened and a figure appeared in the door way. With in seconds, the figure was next to his bed and grabbed the blanket.

"Time to get up, Spike!" the figure yelled in a female voice as she pulled the blanket off of him and looked at the young boy as he shivered and reached for the blanket that was in her hands. But once he notice not one being there, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the person that took his blanket. It was a girl not much older then him with lite tan skin, bright purple hair with a streak of bright pink and lighter purple in it. She had a big bust and was dressed in a light blue jumped. and white socks.

"Twilight, I don't want to get up." Spike said in a groan as he curled up and tried to get some more sleep.

"Oh, no. You are not missing school again." she yelled as bent down and shock him as hard as she could, forcing Spike to sit up and push her away.

"Alright, I'm awake." he groaned as he sat up and yarned as he stretched out his arms. Smiling at her actions, Twilight turned around and began to head towards the door, only to stub her toe on a piece of something hidden in the trash.

"You really need to clean your room." Twilight said as she rubbed her sore foot.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get around to it." Spike said as he pulled a leg of his pants on and then pulled them up as she reached for a white shirt to put on.

"Fine, live like a pig. Now how about we have breakfast?" she asked with a smile as she carefully walked through the room and out the door, leaving the young man to groan as he puled his white shirt on and then put on his blue over shirt.

"Insulting the guy who makes your food, very smart for the smartest girl in school." Spike said as he walked through his messy room and headed for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Spike began to make breakfast as he heated a pan while wisking six eggs in bowl and placing for piece of bread in the toaster. As he was doing this, Twilight was sitting at the kitchen table reading one of her text books.

"Oh, Spike." she called out to him with her eyes not even leaving the book.

"Hmmm?" Spike asked back as he turned his head to look at her as he placed some butter into the pan and waited for it to melt before adding to the eggs.

"I have my study group meeting at the shine tonight and will be late for dinner." she said with out even looking at him, or noticing the hurt look he had on his face as he turned back at the stove and poured the eggs into the pan.

"Sure, I'll keep dinner warm for you." Spike said as he cooked the eggs until they were nice and soft, and just as he plated them, the toast popped up. He quickly buttered the toast and then placed the plated meals on the table along with two glasses of orange juice next to each plate. Twilight put her book down and looked at the meal in front of her.

"Eggs and toast again?" she asked as she looked at him with a confused look.

"What, I thought you loved my eggs?" Spike asked as he ate a spoonful of his eggs.

"I do, but could it hurt you to make something else?" she asked as she took a few bites of her eggs before picking up her book and began to read again as she put it down long enough to get a drink or bite of food. Spike sat there hurt as he lowed his head and continued to eat his meal in silence, not knowing a pair of eyes watching them from the window with a smile on it's face as it watched the scene before it. After finishing their breakfast, the duo put their shoes on, grabbed their backpacks, and headed off out the door with Spike locking it behind them. Once they left the house, the duo walked down the school and enjoyed the nice Spring morning as they walked.

"So, Spike. Have you studied for Exams?" Twilight asked as she looked over at the young man standing next to her.

"Yeah, I did." Spike answered with a groan as they continued to walk along with Twilight trying to have a conversation with Spike, but was not getting anything from him except a few word answers. After twenty minutes, they finally arrived at the high school and joined the crowd of students entering the school. Upon entering the school, Twilight and Spike separated and headed off to their own classes.

After separating from Twilight, Spike was still feeling low for what she had said about his cooking and w began to thing of a way to talk to her about it. He was so lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice a tall figure standing in the hall wearing a black suit with matching long, black hair that hung over his face and a pair of glasses. Spike quickly knocked into him and the two fell on to the ground..

"Oh, sorry about that." Spike said as he got up and looked over towards the figure, and froze from fear as he looked at the figure and continued, "M-Mr. Saohc".

"Well, is it isn't Mister Spike Draco." Mr. Saoch said as he stood up and brushed himself off as he spoke once again, "Assaulting a teacher. That's a felony and I should call the police."

"Come on teach, it was an accident." Spike said as pleaded with the teacher.

"Hmmm, alright. A months detention." Mr. Saohc said with a cruel smile as he turned and began to leave, but not before adding, "Don't be late for class or it's two months." And with that, Spike got up and continued on to calls feeling even worst then before thanks to that.

"Great, Twilight will not let me hear the end of this." Spike said in a groan as he arrived at his class room and proceeded inside.

After suffering through three classes of nothing that really interested Spike, the lunch bell rang and Spike quickly ran out of the room as he headed to his usual spot where he ate his lunch. Spike ran up the stairs and came into view of the roof and smiled as he laid eyes on Twilight, who was sitting by a chain ling fence, eating her own lunch.

"Hey, Twilight." Spike called out as he sat next to her and began to open his box.

"Spike, what have we discus about you getting in trouble?" Twilight asked as she did not look up from her lunch and continued eat.

"But Twilight, it was not my fault. Mr. Saohc..." Spike tried to explain, but was quickly cut of by Twilight looking up from her lunch box and she began to yell.

"He's a great teacher and you keep getting in trouble." she yelled as Spike looked at her in shock and then he to got angry from what she had just said to him.

"I just bumped into him and he threaten to call the cops on me." Spike yelled as he defended himself.

"Spike, he would not do that." Twilight said as she closed her half eaten lunch and then stood up as she began to walk towards the door, but not before turning back and frowned on her face as she added, "You will move out this weekend." And with that she walked away, leaving a shocked Spike siting there, frowning as he looked at his lunch and sighing as he began to eat. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs, Twilight stopped and looked back before looking up at the ceiling before speaking once again, "I hope your happy." And with that, she walked back to class as a shadow figure appeared behind her, smiling.

The sun was low in the sky as Spike walked out of the school with hos head hanging low as he continued to replay what had happened earlier with his best friend and also wondered were he was going to live after that weekend.

"Come on, pickup Twilight." Spike groaned as he messed with his phone to try and call Twilight, but she did not answer. Spike even pondered weather he should go to the shine to confront her, but decided against for he didn't want to start something with her friends around. After deciding to head home, Spike looked up towards the towering shine frowned as he thought of Twilight and what they had been through together.

"Go to her, she needs you." a sweet, gentle voice suddenly came out of no where and made Spike look around, with him not seeing any one in the crowed close enough to him to whisper in his ear. After turning back, Spike took off running towards the shrine.

"Twilight, I hope your alright." Spike yelled as he ran towards the large temple.

 **TBC.**

 **Next Chapter: Spike arrives at the shrine to find Twilight in a fight for her life against some stallion. As he tries to help, Spike finds out stuff about Twilight, and himself as well.**

 **Well, that was is it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will stay tuned for the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reborn from Fire**

The sun was setting behind the city's skyline as Spike ran down the street and through the crowd as he arrived at the bottom step of the temple. Panting heavily, Spike just stood there as he looked up the large stair case and wondered if he had just imagined that Twilight was in trouble.

"AHHHHHH!" came s scream from atop the temple stairs and Spike knew who that scream had come from.

"Oh, no." Spike yelled as he took off up the stair as his eyes narrowed as he yelled, "Don't worry Twilight, I'm coming." And with that, Spike ran up the steps as fast he could and with in five minutes, Spike arrived at the top and looked out to see Twilight dressed in a light blue blouse with a skirt matching her hair and had a big star surrounded but six smaller stars. She was being held against a wall to one of the shrines by a large male student dressed in a school jumper.

"Vial creature, you made me hurt my best friend and ruined my life." Twilight said as she held onto his hand that was holding her neck as she struggled to get a breath and then she added, "What else could you want?"

"What else, you ask?" the male said with a wicked smile as he opened his mouth, and a long, slimy tongue rolled out of his mouth and then snaked it's wait around one of her breast, up her neck, and stopping at her cheek as he continued, "I want your magic, and sad magic taste the best."

"Get you tongue off me." Twilight ordered as she continued to struggle as the males tongue snaked closer to her mouth, when suddenly a broom slammed into the males back and forced himself to let her go.

"Get away from her." Spike yelled in anger as he held the broom that had hit the male.

"How dare you touch me." the male yelled as he swung his arm around and hit Spike right in the chest, sending the young man flying and landing hard on the ground with a thud.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled as she glares at the male and then stood up from the ground as she placed both her hands out in front of her as a sun symbol appeared on her right hand and then she spoke again, "Student of the Solar Princess: Sealing Scrolls." And as she said the last word, many written scrolls appear and launch towards the male, who just smiled as he leaped over the scrolls and landed behind Twilight.

"Ha, those won't work me." the male said with a wicked smile on his face as he reached around cup one off Twilight's breast as his other hand grabbed her neck to turn her towards him as he spoke again, "How does it feel to know you could not stop."

"I haven't lost yet." Twilight said as she lifted her leg and then swung it back, hitting him right in he crotch. The male yelled in pain as he throw her a few feet as he held himself. As Twilight landed, she rolled a little and came to a stop as she added, "I should not have came alone or with out my staff." But, as she was talking, the male grabbed from the back of her neck and lifted her up a fit of rage.

"You stupid bitch." the male said as he placed both hands her neck and squeeze as he smiled while he mocked, "Where's your, 'Solar Princess.' Huh?" And with that, he enjoyed the sight of Twilight struggling and trying to get even the slightest bit of a breath, that was until Spike tackled him, forcing him to release Twilight.

"Don't you touch her again." Spike yelled as he punched the male a few times until one of his fist was caught by the male.

"I am sick and tired of you." the male yelled as he twisted Spike's arm and throw the young man across the yard, with Spike slamming into a stone wall and fell in a thud as he coughed up a little blood.

"No, Spike." Twilight said as she slowly got up and turned towards the male with an angry glare as she placed her hands in front of her once again and the sun symbol appeared again as she spoke, "Student of the Solar Princess: Blazing Scrolls." And with that, red scrolls launched out and landed on him and in seconds, he was set on fire as he began to scream and roll around on the ground in pain. As he was doing that, Twilight ran over and tended to Spike as he tried to get up.

"D-did I g-get him?" Spike asked as he was still trying to get up.

"Yeah, we got him." Twilight said with a smile as she helps Spike up, but she was so focused on helping Spike, she did not notice the male was able to put himself out and was now behind her.

"You fucking whore." he yelled as he knocked her across the face and then stomped on Spike's back. As Spike let out a scream of pure pain, the male walked over to the down Twilight.

"N-no." Spike said as he reached out and tried to move towards them, but his back was hurting him so much that all he did was fall over and began to cry as he felt useless. As Spike continued, Twilight got her keens and looked up to see the male standing over her. She quickly placed her hands in front of her as the sun symbol appeared once again and she tried to defend herself.

"Student of the Sol..." she was suddenly cut off by the male slapping her across the face and knocking her a few feet away. As she tried to stand up, he grabbed her by the back of head and tossed her across the yard.

"I am done with this." the male said as he placed his right hand in front of him and suddenly a long sword appeared in it. After getting his sword, the male stood over a kneeling Twilight as he took aim with h a wicked smile on his face as he continued, "Time to finish you off." And with that, he thrust his sword and Twilight closed her eyes as she waited for the magic steel to piece her body. But suddenly, something splattered on her face and as she opened her eyes, they widen in shock and horror.

"SPIKE!" Twilight screamed as she saw Spike standing in front of her, shielding her from the male and the sword running through his chest. Spike stared at her for a few minutes before spitting out a lot of blood and fallen to the his knees as he grabbed hold of sword, just to have it pulled out by the snickering male.

"This is just great." the male said as he walked around Spike and grabbed Twilight by the neck as he lifted her up, and looked her in the eye as he continued, "Your magic will taste wonderfully as you watch his life slip away." Seconds after saying that, his tongue shot out of his mouth and forced it's way into Twilight's mouth. Once inside, the tongue began to turn purple as he sucked Twilight's magic from her. As this was happening, Spike weakly looked and saw what was happening.

"N-no, T-Twilight." Spike said as he tried to reach for her, but he just fell to the ground and looked up as he began to black out as he spoke, "Why can't I do anything right." And with that, Spike passed out from the blood lost and fell in a heap on the ground.

* * *

Darkness, that is what Spike saw as he felt his eyes open and all he found was black nothingness. That was, until he heard the voice again.

"Spike, you must stand and fight." the voice said a very kind, soothing tone.

"I tried and failed." Spike said as he felt he answered the voice.

"You must try again, Twilight needs you." the voice said as Spike suddenly got a shock as he began to look around, but still found nothing.

"B-but how can I when that guy is so much stronger then me?' Spike asked and suddenly a bright light appeared, reveal a lovely woman with deep tan skin, a black silk rode, long, light blue hair what looks like waves, a incredible bust, and a crown that matched her hair. She slowly flow towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"All you need is a spark," she paused for a moment as she placed her hand on Spike bloody chest and bright red magic appeared on his chest as she spoke once again, "To start a fire." And with that, a bright red light flashed over Spike, engulfing him in it.

* * *

Back in the real world, Twilight was slowly starting to fade away as her magic was began sucked from her body by the male, who was smiling the best he could with his tongue out as enjoyed the taste of Twilight's saddened magic and the sight of her life slowly fading away.

"This is great, just a few more moments and the magic is all mine." the male said in a hard to hear wicked tone as he was the color of Twilight's fade to a greyish, along with her hair joining it. When suddenly a ball of fire it the males tongue and t quickly turned to ash all the way to his mouth. The male dropped Twilight, whose color quickly returned to her normal pigment as the male stumbled back hold his mouth as he shrieked in pain. As Twilight sat up, she noticed the person who had saved her.

"Spike?" Twilight said in a confused and shock tone as she saw the young man, who was just bleeding to death moments ago was standing tall with a red aura around him as he walked towards the shrieking male and grabbed him by the mouth as Spike looked him right in the eye.

"Dragon Inferno." Spike said in a deep voice as the male was quickly consumed by fire and he screamed in pain as he was turned to ash. After seeing this, Twilight was shocked, and a little scared, as Spike turned around and smiled at her as the red aura vanished and he fell in a heap on the ground. Concerned, Twilight quickly crawled towards him and turned him over to see a big smile on Spike face as she notice he was bleeding from his injury. She quickly pulled out her phone and called some one on it.

"Fluttershy, get to the temple. Now." Twilight said as she hung up and then tended to Spike the best she could as she waited for help to arrive.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: After Spike awakens in a weird house and meets one of Twilight's 'Secret friends.' He tries to return to a normal life, but with three weird men following him and a weird mark on his hand. He quickly realizes, that is impossible.**

* * *

 **Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next time, Fluttershy debuts, as does some one else. Please read and review.** **st of the Mane Six will appear in the next few chapters until they are all there. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ThaDragonSniper here and this is the third chapter of the Dragon Guardian. And this is the chapter where Spike gets his powers and Fluttershy debuts.**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting new Friends and Enemies.**

Darkness, that is what Spike saw as he looked around for any sign of life. As he continued to look, he began to hear voices call out to him. As the voice got loud, Spike looked around as images began to appear.

"You are worthless, Mister Dragon." that voice belong to Mr. Saohc, who suddenly appeared with a angry look on his face. As Spike was looking at his teacher, another voice called out to him that made him turn around and look.

"You miserable, piece of shit. " this voice belonged to that male who attacked him and Twilight. Spike a step back, but only until he heard yet another voice and he had to look as a third figure appeared before him.

"You failed me Spike." this voice belonged to Twilight, who appeared in a disappointed look on her face and in a ghostly form as Spike was horrified to see he like that.

"N-no. I-I-I-..." Spike was shocked at the image before him as he tried to take a step back, but was stopped by another ghostly Twilight.

"I needed you and you failed me." the second ghostly Twilight said as they bother began to circle and continued to tel Spike he was a failure. He closed his eyes and covered his ears, but they just got loud, and loud as Spike was about to reach his breaking point.

"AHHHH." Spike screamed as he shot up from his bed and began to breath heavily from his nightmare. As he calmed down, Spike realized he was in his bed, in a large empty room laying on a bed roll. Confused, Spike tried to get up, only to double over in pain as he held his chest.

"What the hell?" Spike called out as he pulled his blanket down and saw his whole chest was wrapped up. After seeing this, Spike remembered what had happened and was even more confused as to why he was still alive. As Spike was pondering what happened after he passed out, the sudden sound running water drew his attention and he looked at the sliding in the nearby wall. Spike slowly got up, ignoring the pain in his chest and walked over towards the door. Sliding it open, Spike looked out in the hallway and began to follow the sound of water until he arrived at a door at the end of the hall. Spike, wondering who was on the other side of the door, reached out and knocked on the door as he ask, "Twilight, is that you?"

"AHHHHH!" a screamed suddenly came from the other side of the door Spike grabbed the knob and burst into the room, and once the steam vanished, Spike eyes bugged out as he saw a fair skinned woman about Twilight's age with long pink hair, light blue eyes, and was naked standing before him. As the two stared at each other for a few moments, Spike could not help but notice to two large mounds, that she quickly tried to cover with her arms as she yelled, "G-get o-out, please?"

"Oh, I am so sorry." Spike yelled as he closed the door and just leaned against it, with a small bit of blood running down his face as he remembered what he just seen as he spoke to himself, "Damn, I mean How can she walk with those things. There like a pair of watermelons." After sitting for a few minute, Spike stood up and walked back to the room he awoke in to sit and wait for her to finish. But as he began to relax, another door opened and he could hear a familiar voice calling out.

"Fluttershy, is there any news on Spike?" Twilight called out as she walked around the corner and when she saw him sitting the bed roll, smiling to her. She just stared at him for a few moments until she dropped her grocery bag as she ran up to him and wrapped him up in a huge hug.

"Ah, watch it Twilight. I'm still sore." Spike said as he hugged her back.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just glad your okay." she said with smile as she pulled away from Spike and helped him to his feet as she lead him out of the room.

After leading Spike into the kitchen, Twilight let Spike sit at the kitchen table as she went to the fridge and took out a couple of sodas for them. Once she handed Spike his, she sat across from him and opened her can as she began to speak.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked with a smile as she looked at Spike

"Pretty good I guess, but I am still feeling warm." Spike said as he checked his forehead with Twilight following suite, and when she got a worried look on her face and pulled away, Spike got concern as well. But before he could ask anything, the pink hair girl from earlier walked in wearing a yellow top with a long, green skirt and a pair of white socks.

"Oh, hello Twilight..." the girl paused for a moment as she and Spike eyes met and blush filled both of their fasces as they turned away from each other. Twilight looked confused as to why they were acting like this as she looked at them for a few seconds before smiling slyly as she looks at Spike,

"She screamed in the bathroom when you knocked, didn't see?" she asked as Spike nodded after a few minutes of thinking of what to say about that.

"Yeah, I-I really am sorry." Spike said as he looked at her.

"Thank you, I'm Fluttershy by the way." she said with a smile as she poured her glass of water and then sat next to them. As she sat down, Twilight eyes widen as she looked around and then palmed her face.

"I dropped diner when I saw that Spike was awake." she said with a groan as she reached into her purse and pulled out a few bucks before turning to Spike as she added, "Spike, could you go across the street and get us all a little something?"

"Ummm, sure." Spike said he took the money and then got up with a groan of pain as he walked for the front door. Once he left the house, a confused Fluttershy looked at Twilight with a confused look on her face.

"Twilight, he's still very hurt." Fluttershy said in a concern hint to her tone.

"I know, but we have to talk about stuff." Twilight said as she looked worried, which made Fluttershy look worried as well as they looked at each other and began to talk.

Spike was really confused as to why Twilight made him get them food for them, but he could not argue for he didn't want to stay there with a girl he had just seen naked. And so, he waited in line at the burger joint to order their food but as he was doing that, three men in trench coats were watching him from the corner of the place.

"That's the guy who killed our boss." one of them said as they all watched him finally arriving at the counter and began to order for the three of them. After waiting a few minutes, Spike was handed his food and he paid for them. And as he was leaving, the three men stood up and followed after him into the street. Spike was smiling as he walked down the street and was about to cross the street, when he saw the three men heading for him and it was then he noticed a long tail appearing underneath one of their trench coat.

"What the hell?" Spike called out as he turned and looked at the three men staring at him as they stop a mere few feet from him. After a few minutes of staring at them, Spike clinched fists as he asked, "Are you guys with that guy that attacked my friend."

"Yes, we are." one of them said as he stepped forward and suddenly a long sword appeared out of no where as he continued, "And we want revenge." And with that, he swung his sword towards Spike, who quickly jumped out of the way and franticly ran as fast as he could, which was not much with his injured chest, but he continued to try and run.

Meanwhile back at the house, Twilight and Fluttershy sat across from each other as they discussed what had happened with Twilight and Spike at the temple.

"So, how long do you think it will take for my magic to be at full strength?" Twilight asked a sshe looked at her friend nervously.

"Hard to say, since that Leachic had you for almost ten minutes." Fluttershy paused for a moment as she took a sip of her tea before continuing, "It could take at least a week before you could do any spells at all."

"That stinks, and what about Spike? What kind of magic does he have?" Twilight asked.

"Most likely fire, but I am not sure right now." Fluttershy said as she took another sip of her tea, it was then that Twilight's cell rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Twilight called out as she answered her phone.

"Twilight, I'm in trouble." Spike said as he panted.

"Spike, what's wrong?" she asked in a concern tone, which caught Fluttershy's attention.

"I'm being hunted by three friends of that guy that attacked you." Spike said as he ducked from another sword swing,

"Spike, were are you?" Twilight asked in a frantic tone.

"Near the construction job. About a block away." Spike said he continued to breath heavily.

"Spike, we're on our way." Twilight yelled as she hung up and was about to head for the front door.

"Twilight, wait." Fluttershy said in a concern tone as she got up from her seat and walked up to Twilight before speaking once again, "We can't help him."

"What are you saying?" Twilight asked as she looked confused at her friends statement.

"I'm not a fighter and you can hardly stand up right, little on casting a spell." Fluttershy said as she tried to calm Twilight, which seamed to work for a few seconds before she got a stern look on her face as she pulled away from Fluttershy before speaking.

"Spike saved me, I can't just leave him." Twilight said as she ran to the front door, put her shoes on, and was out the front door with in seconds. Fluttershy thought it over for a few seconds before sighing out loud and followed suit.

Spike was breathing heavily as he leaned against an I beam and look over to see the three men still looking for him. After seeing them start to head his wait, Spike held his breath as he tried to hide and it was then that the voice suddenly returned to him.

"Clam yourself, you can take them." the voice said in a clam tone.

"What, how can I possibly do that?" Spike asked in a whisper.

"Look at your hand." the voice said and when Spike did, he was shock to see a crescent moon appear on his right hand.

"What the...?" Spike called out but covered his mouth before he got any louder.

"That is the sign of the Lunar Princess, now focus your mind into your palm." the voice said and Spike reluctantly did as she said, and then suddenly a bright red flame appeared in his palm.

"Holy crap." Spike said as he notice the flame did not hurt, but he failed to keep his voice down.

"Hey, I heard him." one of the men said as they headed for Spike.

"This is called the Dragon Fire. To use this flame, you must call out, Student of the Lunar Princess." the voice said as Spike looked at his hand and smiled a he clinched his fist and turned to face the three men. As he did this, a shadow figure stood on a roof with a pair of sunglasses and a big smile.

"It looks like Luna has a new player, how fun." he said as he stood straight up and set up to watch the show.

 **TBC.**

 **Next Chapter: With his new powers, Spike is ready to fend off the three men. But will his in experience cost him and can Twilight help out in any way when she and FLuttershy arrive? And who is watching from the roof?**

 **Hey, that was it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I said he will be in school, but I decided to do it this way. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter in the Dragon Guardian. This will have the second fight scene in the fic and a little history of the Mane Six. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4: Blazing Battle.**

The sun was down and the night life of the city began to come to life as Twilight and Fluttershy ran franticly throught a few aly ways as they were getting closer to the construction yard Spike was in. After a few minutes, Fluttershy was finally able to grab Twilight by the arm and stop her.

"Twilight, what are you planning on doing to help him?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at her friend for a few seconds as she caught her breath, and then she continued, "You can hardly stand right and these guys will kill you if you try to fight them with out magic."

"Then what do I do?" Twilight asked in a frantic tone.

"Let's call the others and have them meet us here." Fluttershy said in a calm tone.

"But it might be to late." Twilight said as she looked at her arm and pulled away from her as she added, "I don't care. Spike needs me and I'll be there for him, like was for me." And with that, she turned and started off again.

"Wait." Fluttershy called out with a long sigh as stopped Twilight, and once she got there, she placed her hands on Twilight's chest before she continued, "If you insist, Student of the Solar Princess: Healing Boost." And with that, Twilight was engulfed in blue magic and it quickly vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Twilight asked confused as to why her friend had cast a spell on her.

"My Healing Boost will give a little magic to cast basic spells." Fluttershy said as she reached behind her and pulled out three pieces of golden metal as she continued, "You forgot this, by the way.." She said with a smile as Twilight smiled back as she took the pieces and then put them together, revealing it as a shakujō.

"Thanks, let's go." Twilight yelled as the duo ran down the ally way as they headed for Spike.

Meanwhile at the construction yard, Spike stood his ground as he stared down the three men, who each had a sword drawn and ready to fight. After a few seconds of the stand off, the three men laughed at Spike and took a few steps closer towards Spike.

"Oh, look who finally found a pair of balls." one of the men said as he stepped even closer then the other two.

"I always had a pair." Spike smiled as he clinched his fist and then placed his right palm in front of him as the crescent moon symbol appeared as he spoke again, "I just found a way to make it even. Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." And with that, a large fight ball shot out of Spike hand and hit the closes one of the men in the chest, incinerating him in an instant.

"What the hell, I thought he didn't have any magic." one of the said as they both coward and took a few steps back from Spike, as he took a few steps closer towards them.

"Let's try again, Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." Spike held as he throw hand forward and fired a second fireball out of his palm, but this time they jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away. As for the fire ball, it flow through the air and hit a wall just in front of Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Damn it, they have fire magic." Twilight said as she and Fluttershy turned the corner and ran right into the construction yard, surprising both Spike and the men as they looked at the young woman in shock.

"Twilight, how are you doing?" Spike asked with a smile when he saw them, but it vanished when the men took their attention from him and turned it towards the girls.

"Hey, didn't she help him kill our boss?" one of the men asked as they looked the girls over.

"Yeah, I believe your right." the other one said as they both readied their swords and tried to attack them.

"Ohm yeah. Student of the Solar Princess: Banishing Strike." Twilight said as she placed her staff in front of her and tried to cast a spell, but it did not do anything.

"I told you, basic spells." Fluttershy said as she hid behind Twilight, who blocked the two swords with her staff and tried to hold them off but she was slowly starting to loose her footing.

"No! Twilight, Fluttershy." Spike yelled as he clinched his fist and placed his palm in front of him as he yelled, "Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." And he fired another fire ball, which hit one of the men in the back, and like the first one, he was incinerated. This action shocked both Twilight and Flutterhy as they look at Spike.

"Lunar Princess?" Twilight called out as she was able to push the final guy back, who turned in horror as he saw Spike aiming his palm at him and a crescent moon symbol was on his hand.

"One more, Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." Spike yelled as he throw his palm forward, but no fire came from it, which shocked all four as Spike looked at his hand confused as to why it did not work this tine. As he was thinking, the man took his chance and attacked Twilight as her guard was down, forcing her and Fluttershy to the ground.

"Ha, now I have you." the guy said with a smile as he lifted his sword and was just about to swing, but as he did, his sword dug into the back of Spike, who push landed on the girl and kept them safe.

"Spike, are you alright?" Twilight asked as Spike turned around and faced the guy that had just tried to attack them.

"Don't worry about me, focus on him." Spike said a tried to stand, but lost his balance from the new amount of pain coming from his back.

"Hey, not so tough. are you?" the guy asked as he lifted his sword and was about to swing his sword, but suddenly, he stopped in move and then his head fell off with out any reason. This left eh trio in shock as they stood up and looked as blood poured out of the headless body that had just tried to kill them. After a few seconds, Twilight and Fluttershy turned to leave, and Spike was about to follow when he saw something on the ground near the body,. Confused, Spike went over and picked it up.

"A dagger?" Spike said as he looked at the knife with a red ruby in the center of the handle. After a few seconds, he took the dagger and followed after the girls. But none of them noticed the shadow figure was standing on the roof and was watching over them.

"That was enough, they will be fun to watch." he smiled as he held up his hand and revealed he had a matching dagger as to the one Spike had found.

After leaving the construction site, the trio grabbed some food at the burger joint and then headed back to Fluttershy's house. Once inside, Twilight examined the dagger Spike had found while Fluttershy healed his newly acquired wound.

"So, how do you guys have magic?" Spike asked in a confused tone as to how all this was happening.

"That's a little tricky." Twilight said as she got up from her seat at the table and then sat in front of Spike as she continued, "Long ago, there were two sisters. Celestia, the Princess of the Sun and Luna, the Princess of the Moon. Together, they made the world a peaceful and loving place with students to teach oh to master magic and use it responsibly. But there was one, who believed he was better then the princesses and convinced all of Princess Luna's students to rebel against them. After major battles, and nearly destroying major city, the princess were on the ropes and were about to be killed, when suddenly a dragon arrived and turned the tables for the princess to come out on top. After the war, the princess banished the fallen student into the underworld for all eternity. But some wish to summon him back, and so a few gifted students were chosen to help protect the balance."

"Whoa, really?" Spike asked as he looked at Twilight and then Fluttershy as they nodded, and then he continued, "That's AWESOME!"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Twilight said with a smile as she stood up and went back to the dagger. After a few minutes, Fluttershy finished her healing and also got up from the floor.

"There we go, try not to get in a sword fight next time." she said with a smile as she watched Spike get up and stretched his arms out.

"I'll try." Spike said with a smile as he looked around the room for a moment before turning towards Fluttershy and adding,"Hey, would you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"WHAT?" Fluttershy yelled in shock as she looked at him as blush filled her face and Twilight looked at them as she tried to continued, "Oh,...w-well...th-this is s-so ...ummm..."

"Spike, why would you ask her that?" Twilight asked in confusion as she looks at him.

"You said I had to move out by the weekend, so I thought." Spike stared to explain, but was stopped by Twilight.

"Spike, I only said that because that man said he would kill you if I didn't. But since he's gone, you can stay with me." Twilight said with a warm smile on her face as she looked at a happy Spike.

"That's great, so when do I meet these other students?" Spike asked as he looked at Twilight with a big smile on hisface.

"Soon, I'll make sure of it." ^Twilight said as the trio began to settled down from their long night.

TBC.

Next Chapter: After gaining his powers, Spike is having trouble adjusting to them and keeping them secret. But when a new cute girl get into trouble, will he break the rules to save her and is she hiding a secret as well?

Well, that was it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short, I've just been busy with stuff, The next one will have another Mane Six member debut and a little more fun will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter for the Dragon Guardian. This will be the debut of another member of the Mane Six. I hope you enjoy it for we are getting close to the first major arc for the fic.**

 **Chapter 5: Endangered Beauty.**

It was a bright, beautiful morning in Equestail as people went on with their lives. and enjoyed the warm Spring sun. As the people were heading to where they had to go, inside a house in the middle of the city, Twilight and Spike were preparing for school.

"You know, after four days. I missed school." Spike with a smile on his face as he throw his backpack on his back and waited for Twilight to get out of her room.

"That's because school is great." she said through her door, making Spike roll his eyes.

"Yeah, that's it." he said with a smirk as continued to wait.

"Now Spike, remember what I said about your magic." Twilight tried to remind him of a long, three hour talk they had over the rules of magic.

"Yeah, not to use it unless I have to and not in front of regular people." Spike said with a groan as he too remembered the talk, but with much less fondness then Twilight. After another minute or so, Twilight walked out in her school uniform and hand Spike a pair of sunglasses.

"Here, take these." she said with a smile as Spike looked confused as he took them.

"There cool, but what are they for?" Spike asked as he continued to look them over.

"These are magic sunglasses, which allows you to scan an enemy and find what their weak to. In case I'm not there." Twilight said as smile at her and placed her own backpack on, and so the duo headed off to school as Spike placed the glasses in his pocket and followed Twilight towards the door.

After having an uneventful walk to school, Twilight and Spike said their good byes and headed off to their classes. As Spike walked the halls, he could not help but smile at what has happen to him in the last few days. Spike was so caught up in his daydream, that he failed to notice a figure wondering the corner and they bumped into each other, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that..." Spike suddenly trailed off as he laid his eyes on a lovely young girl with a light skin tone with bright blue eyes, a swirl in her long purple hairs, and a bust matching bust to Twilight's.

"Oh, I am so sorry darling. I wasn't watching were I was going." the girl said as got on her knees and tried to get up.

"No, it's my fault." Spike said a she stood up quickly and off his hand to her, which mad her smile.

"Oh, what a gentleman." she said with a smile as she took the hand, and she got up, their faces nearly met. After a few seconds of staring at each other, they turned from each other and blushed like crazy.

"O-oh, here's your bag." Spike said as he picked up her backpack and handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you, umm..." she paused as tried to think of a name for him.

"Sp-Spike, Spike Draco at you serves." Spike said with a smile on his face, which she returned.

"Rarity Gems, charmed to meet you." she said with a smile as she planted a sweet kiss on Spike cheek and then she walked past him as she said good-bye, which Spike might not have heard as he was stunned and just stood there for a few moments as he was lost in his own mind, that was until her heard the bell.

"I'M LATE!" Spike screamed as he ran down the hall in a frantic pass, not notice a large figure watching the two from a far.

After going through two class period, Spike climbed to the top of the school to enjoy his first lunch with Twilight since he returned. But as he got close to the spot, he suddenly heard a voice he recognize and he quickly ran up to see Twilight and Fluttershy sitting next to each other.

"Oh, het Spike. Fluttershy made us some lunch." Twilight said as she offered Spike a bowl of chicken and rice. Spike looked at it for a moment before taking it and sitting across from them. Spike took a quick bite and was surprised at the taste.

"My god, This is great." Spike said as he ate the food before him and enjoyed every last bite.

"Th-Thanks." Fluttershy said as she smiled and looked at her own bowl as Spike continued to eat his food.

"So, anything new with you Spike?" Twilight asked as she smiled at him,.

"Oh, hey. I met the most beautiful girl in my life to day." Spike said in a dreamy tone.

"Rarity." they both said at the same time, which shocked Spike.

"Yeah, she's in my gym class. Would you like me to talk to her for you?" Twilight asked as she smiled at Spike, who got nerves in a second.

"NO, I-I'll talk to her myself." Spike said as he quickly finished his bowl, and handed it back to Fluttershy as he stood up and walked down the steps, leaving the girls alone.

"Ummm, Twilight. Shouldn't you have told Spike..." Fluttershy tried to asked her friend a question, but was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Oh, we have to hurry." Twilight said as she handed her bowl back the Fluttershy before quickly running down the stare as she yelled back, "We're talk later." And with that, Fluttershy was gone and confused as to why they were acting that way.

After leaving Fluttershy, Twilight quickly made her way to the girls locked room and began to change into her gym long sleeved shirt and a pair of red shorts. After finishing getting ready, Twilight turned her head to see Rarity removing her school uniform and suddenly felt some unknown anger came as she stared at the girl for a few seconds.

"Are you alright, darling?" Rarity asked as she turned and saw Twilight glaring at her. This question popped Twilight back to reality and her anger vanished.

"Oh, I'm sorry. J-just thought of a test coming up." Twilight lied and smile as Rarity smiled back at her as she finished getting ready. After finishing getting ready, the whole locker room filed out, not knowing a figure was lerking in the shadows.

"So, she's upset with Spike's crush. How fun." the figure said as he lifted his hand snapped his fingers, and then a large troll-like creature with grey scales appeared behind him. "Your target is the girl with purple hair. Have fun."and with that the figure vanished and the creature began to look for Rarity.

After leaving the roof, Spike just walked in a daze as he mind was running a mile an hour and soon he was lost in his thoughts. Should he tell her? Will she like him back or would she just laugh at him? All of these things were running through his head, so much in fact that he failed to notice or hear the teacher calling on him.

"MR. DRACO!" the sudden yelling from his teacher snapped Spike out of his haze, and as he looked up, he saw a glaring teacher looking at him.

"Ummm, w-what was the question?" Spike asked in a nerves tone as the whole class was looking at him.

"What creature do the Chinese view as the Mark of the King?" the teacher repeated his question. Spike began to think it over.

"Ummm, l-lions?" Spike asked as he hope he was right.

"That is correct, but next time. Please pay attention." the teacher said as he went back to his lesson. As the teacher walked away, Spike returned to daydreaming and looked out the window as he let out a long sigh. But as Spike looked outside, he suddenly saw a large grey creature lurking around and seamed to be searching for something.

"What the hell?" Spike said as he watched the creature walk around and then head off towards the track fields, and it was then that Spike realized what the creature was looking for and he began to panic as he raised hs hand.

"Yes, Mr. Draco." the teacher asked as he looked at him.

"I'm not feeling very well, can I go to the nurse?" Spike said as he tried to groan and sound sick.

"You were acting fine just a minute ago, so give it a minute and see if it passes." the teacher said as he turned back to the chalk board. Spike sat in defeat as hetried to figure out a way to get out of here and go see if Twilight needs his help. After thinking it over for a few seconds, Spike finally got an idea on how to get out of there, but he hated it so much. After a few second of preparing, Spike made sure no one was looking at him and then he leaned forward. Moments later, the teacher and the whole class suddenly heard some one puking and then saw it was Spike.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Mr. Draco. Please head to the nurses office." the teacher said as he felt bad for not letting Spike go earlier.

"Thank you sir." Spike said as he stood up and held his stomach as he quickly went out, making puking sounds as ran out the door. Once he was out, Spike stood up and wiped his mouth as he looked at door and groaned, "Oh, such a great meal wasted. Oh, well." And with that he took off down the hall and headed for the gym.

In gym class, Twilight was stretching as she was getting ready for her mile long run around the track, and as she stepped up to the starting line, she notice she was running against Rarity. After noticing this, Twilight's sudden anger appeared once again and she thought of tripping her, but she shock her head to get it out of her head.

"Are you alright, darling?" Rarity asked as she looked concern at her class mate.

"Yeah, just getting my mind straight. That's all." Twilight said as they both focused on the goal, and when the teacher blow her whistle, they all took off. Twilight was in the lead with Rarity following close behind as they rounded the first corner, but as she went for the second turn, she saw the troll roaming around for something. It sniffed the air and suddenly turned to look at her. "Ah, crap." Twilight yelled as she looked up at the huge creature as it snarled and leaped towards her. She quickly got out of the way as she turned and tried to lead it away, but stopped when she heard a scream.

"HELP ME!" Twilight quickly turned around and saw Rarity was in the clutches, who sniffed her and quickly ran off with her.

"Oh damn." Twilight said as she pulled out her staff, and aimed it to the panicking students and teacher as she spoke, "Student of the Solar Princess: Forgetting Sleep." And she finished her spell, a purple mist appeared and knocked out every last one of them.

"Hey, Twilight." called as voice Twilight knew all to well, and as she turned around, she saw Spike running up towards her.

"Spike, how'd you get here?" Twilight asked as she wondered how Spike got our of class.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Spike said as he panted heavily for a few minutes before standing up straight and asked, "So, where the creature?"

"It's a troll, he kidnapped Rarity. Come on." Twilight as she took off after the creature with Spike following close behind.

TBC.

Next Chapter: With the troll having Rarity, Spike and Twilight have to save her before anything could happen to her. But how can the kill a creature with nearly unbreakable skin? And what is the shadow figures planning?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, ThaDragonSniper here and this is the next chapter for the Dragon Guardian. This is were we learn about Rarity's powers and a little more from the shadow figure. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: Diamond Beauty.**

As the sun was high in the sky and the birds sand their after noon songs, Spike and Twilight continued to chase after the large troll that had kidnapped their classmate, Rarity. And as they close enough to the creature, Spike took aim with his hand and was about to blast the creature when he was stopped by Twilight.

"No you could hit Rarity." she said as Spike his hand down and the duo continued to run after the large creature.

"Then how do we kill this thing?" Spike asked in a frustrated tone as the creature was getting closer to the main building of the school.

"I'm not sure. I haven't gotten around reading my troll book yet." Twilight said as the creature was just about at the front door to the school.

"What do you mean, you haven't read that book yet? You read ten books a night." Spike yelled as the creature burst though the double doors and continued to carry Rarity away from them.

"Yes, but that was in tonight's pile. It's in my locker." Twilight said as the duo stepped into the school and looked around for any sign of the creature, but they saw none.

"Damn it!" Spike yelled as he looked around for a few more times until he turned towards Twilight, "Alright, you go to your locker, find the book, and call me when you find a way to kill him. I'll go find Rarity." Spike said as he headed down one of the hallways.

"Alright, but remember Spike, no magic..." Twilight tried to remind Spike, but was already out of sight and ear shoot. After which, she let out a long sigh as she headed for her locker to look for answers.

* * *

Spike continued to run through the halls of the school, looking in every which way, but still no finding any signs of the troll, or Rarity. Feeling defeated, Spike slammed his back against the wall and slid down it. As Spike rested and thought of a new plan, the shadow figure appeared around the corner and looked at him with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Oh, no. This will not do at all. No fun to seen." the figure said as he placed his hands on his chin and then began to think of way for his fun to happen, and after a few seconds, he got an idea. "Oh, this will be fun." the figure said as he looked at Spike and then snapped his fingers, and with in seconds, Spike was on his feet.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Spike asked as he looked at his feet as he turned and ran down a different hallway.

"Some times, the pieces need help to go the right way." the figure said with a smile as he walked into the shadows and vanished with in them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of school, the troll was sitting in the civic center behind the bleachers. As he sat he looked around for any sigh of being disturbed, and when he didn't see either Twilight or Spike, he turned his attention back to his captive, who was looking nervously up at him.

"Oh, hey big boy." Rarity said as she smiled up at the creature that had her in his hand. The creature looked her over before beginning poking her body with his free hand. Rarity winced as she felt him push hard against her thighs, stomach, and then one of her large breast, which it seamed to like as it did a second time and then continued poking her breast, which frustrated Rarity as she added, "Yep, defiantly male." As the creature continued it's poking and was now poking other one with a different finger at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile at her locker, Twilight was looking through her large pile of books she had inside it as she tried to find the right book.

"Let's see, Demon Summoning, no. Why clowns a Secretly DEMONS. No. Centaurs, Romeos of the Monster World. No. " Twilight said as she continued to look through her books for the right, but as she looked, she failed to notice one to fall onto the ground, titled Evil Plants, which was grabbed by a hand from the shadows and pulled into them. All without Twilight ever noticing.

* * *

Back with Spike, he continued to run though the halls of the school without any control or way of stopping. Spike was starting to get worried as to what was happening to him, and suddenly notice that he was heading for a pair of class door. After seeing this, Spike covered his eyes and braced for impact. But after a few second of waiting and it not coming, Spike opened his eyes and saw that his feet had suddenly stopped.

"Huh, that was weird." Spike said as he looked at the door for a few seconds before turning and about to leaved, when he suddenly heard a scream coming from behind the doors.

"YOU PERV!" Spike knew that voice belonged to Rarity and he quick burst through the doors, which was quickly and suddenly locked by the shadowy figure who came out of the shadows with a smile on his face.

"Have fun, you two." he said with a smile as he looked from the door towards the book he stole as he continued, "While I catch up on some reading." And with that, the figure vanished, leaving Spike and Rarity locker in the civic center. Once in Spike looked around for any sign of them, and he got it from Rarity screaming pervert to the creature and Spike followed it as it lead him to the bleachers. Spike quickly went to the side and looked around to see the creature rolling it's finger around Rarity's clothed breast.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU PERV!" she screamed again as she tried to get free, but was stopped by the troll tightening it's grip just slightly. Seeing this outraged Spike, but he knew he could not just rush in there blind and let Rarity see him use his magic.

"Damn, were is Twilight?" Spike asked himself as he getting frustrated with her absence.

* * *

"Sirens, Sluts of the sea, no. Harpies, Sky Terrors, No. Madusa, the True Greece Tragedy. No." Twilight continued to read through her pile of books for the right one.

* * *

Spike watch the troll play with Rarity for a few more seconds until he had enough and sat next the side of the bleachers as he began to thing of a plan. After a few seconds of major thought, Spike looked behind him and smiled as he got a great idea.

"That's it." Spike said to him self as he slowly walked around back to the front of the bleachers and climbed them as slowly as he could, trying not to make a single sound as he took it step by step until he was at the top. Once there, he slowly walked down the top seat until he was lined up with the troll and then he climbed to the top railing as he took aim at the troll's head as he said, "Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." And like before, a fire ball was shot from his palm and it hit the troll dead on the head, but unlike the others times, the creature did not burst into flames and it just looked up at Spike with rage in it's eyes. "Oh, shit." Spike said as he saw the troll throw his fist up to Spike, which forced Spike to jump from the bleachers, and as he fell, Spike saw his shot with the trolls eye. So, when he landed, he rolled a little and then aimed his hand at the trolls face.

"What are you doing?" Rarity asked as she watched Spike aim his hand at the troll holding her.

"This. Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." Spike yelled as he fired another fire ball at the trolls face and it hit him square in the eye, which seamed to cause the troll major pain as he throw Rarity at Spike as it covered it's eye and whaled in pain. Spike quickly leaped out and landed on the ground as Rarity landed in his arms.

"Oh, thanks you. Darling." Rarity said gratefully as she got up with Spike following suit.

"No problem," Spike said with a smile as he saved his crush, and that she had never even asked about how he shot fire from his hand. But his joy was short lived as he saw the troll stopped whaling in pain and was now focused on them. "But we better get out of here." Spike yelled as he gabbed Rarity's hand, and pulled her away from the troll and towards the door.

"Oh, right." Rarity said as she let Spike pulled her along as they arrived at the door, but when Spike tried it, he found that it was locked.

"Damn it." Spike yelled as he tried to force the door open but to no avail, and as he turned to face the troll, he saw part of the bleachers flying towards them. "Look out!" Spike yelled as he tackled Rarity to the ground as the bleachers slammed into the door.

"Oh, thanks darling." Rarity said a she looks up at Spike with a smile, but it vanished and replaced with blush when she saw that Spike's hand was resting on her breast.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Spike said as he pulled away and blushed wildly as the duo got up, and faced the troll, which was charging towards them. They quickly ran out of the trolls way as Spike pulled out his cell phone and dialed Twilight's number.

"Hello?" Twilight answered her phone.

"Twilight, please tell me you found the right book?" Spike asked in a frantic tone to his voice.

"Yep, and I'm reading it right now." Twilight said over the phone and Spike smiled as he heard that.

"Great, how do we kill one?" Spike asked as he looked back and saw that the troll was just a few steps from reaching them.

"I don't know, That's chapter 21 and I'm on chapter 2." Twilight said as Spike got angry from that statement.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Spike screamed on the phone as the troll had finally reached them, and with one mighty swipe of his fist, launched Spike across the room and crashing onto the floor. Spike just laid there for a moment before slowly getting up and turned to see Rarity was being pushed into a corner.

"Back you beast." Rarity said as she tried to swat at the troll, but it was no use and it reached for her. But was stopped by another fire ball hitting it in the same eye Spike had blinded.

"Come get me, you monster." an injured Spike taunted the troll, which took the bait and charged Spike, who lumped out of the way as it throw a fist and got it's hand stuck in the wall. As the troll tried to get free, Rarity ran over and help Spike to his feet.

"That was so foolish, darling." Rarity said as the duo walked away from the troll.

"Yeah, well." Spike said as he held his left arm and panted as he continued, "That was my last shot and it just pissed him off."

"Hmmm, let me try something." Rarity said as she took Spike's right arm and placed both her hands on it as she spoke, "Student of the Solar Princess: Diamond Armor." And just like that, Spike's arm was covered in diamond.

"What the hell?" Spike called out as he looked at his arm and then at Rarity with a confused look on his face.

"I know, my magic allows me to give some one else an armor that makes them tougher and it should give you an extra boost for a fourth spell." Rarity explained as quickly as she could. Spike looked at his arm and then smiled as he looked at it.

"Alright, let's try this." Spike said as he took aim at the troll, who had finally pulled his arm free and turned towards Spike, who yelled, "Student of the Lunar Princess: Diamond Dragon Blast." Spike yelled as he fired a special fire blast, for it was in the shape of a black diamond. It flow through the air and hit the troll in the chest, but this time it worked and it pieced the creatures heart, engulfing it in flames.

"You did it, darling." Rarity yelled as she wrapped her arms around Spike and hugged him tightly, but this action gained a pained groan from Spike.

"Oh, careful. I think I broke some ribs when I landed." Spike said as he held his stomach.

"Oh, you poor dear." Rarity said as she helped him to one of the walls and him to sit before she continued, "I'll go get Fluttershy and Twilight. Just stay hear." And with that, Rarity ran out of the room thanks to the hole made from the trolls fist and went to get the others.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: As Spike recovers from his new injuries and Twilight explained about Rarity, and their group. The Shadow figure place a little mind games and sets his new game for them to handle, thank to Twilight's book.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, y'all here and this is the next chapter for the Dragon Guardian. This is a lighter chapter then the last ones and will just show how we set up the next Mane Six to join. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7: Cryptic Message.**

Sun light shined through the higher windows of the schools civic center as Spike laid against the wall and groaned in pain as he drifted in and out of consciousness, it was then that he heard the door open and foot steps walking towards him.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. What a mess you guys had made." the shadow figure said as he walked towards Spike

"R-Rarity, Tw-Twilight?" Spike called out as all he could see of the one approaching him.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong answer. But we have a great secondary prize for you." the shadow figure said as he smiled at the injured Spike laying against the wall.

"W-who are you?" Spike asked as he could not see the person that was talking to him.

"Who? Me?" the figure asked as he stood over Spike and then crouched down to look the injured boy in the eyes as he answered him, "I am some one who likes to play games and I was the one that sent that troll after your little friend." And it was this, that made Spike react in anger as he tried to get up, but fell back on his rear.

"W-why d-did you d-do th-that?" Spike asked as he looked up at the person that was talking to him, but he still could not see the figure's face.

"That is simple." the figure said as he used a cane to lift Spike face up by the chin as he continued, "" Because in a little while, he will return with his Seven Sin Generals and the only one that can kill the Shadow King is the one that has a blessing from both the Solar and Lunar Princesses." And just as he finished that sentence, more foot steps could be heard heading for the centers open doors and the figure smiled as he disappeared into the shadows as thre figure ran inside the room.

"SPIKE!" screamed a voice Spike new so well and he smiled as he felt tender hand grab his body as he finallt gave up and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Pain, that was the first thing Spike felt as he struggled to open his eyes, but soon he was able to slowly open them and he saw a concern look on Twilight face as she looking down at him as Fluttershy was finishing his chest wrap around him.

"Oh, good. Your awake." Fluttershy said a she smiled down at him. Spike just blinked at her for a few moments before slowly stared to sit up. "Whoa, easy. Cracked ribs are no joke." Fluttershy said in a concern, loving tone as she helkp Spike to sit up.

"Oh, that hurts." Spike said held his ribs, but sudden pain came from his head as Twilight smacked him with a book. "Ouch, what was that for?" Spike asked as he looked up at her with pain in his head.

"That was for being so brash and running in here without me." Twilight said in an annoyed tone as she turned from him and walked over to view the damage.

"Sorry, but I need to save Rarity,...RARITY?" Spike screamed as he looked around and then turned to Fluttershy with a worried look on his face as he asked, "Where is Rarity?"

"Oh, she went to get you medicine for your pain." Fluttershy said with a smile as she heard foot steps and the trio watched the door open and Rarity rushed in.

"O-Oh good. Your awake." she said with a smile as she smiled and walked up to the duo as she handed Spike a bottle of pain killers as she continued, "Here you are darling."

"Thanks." Spike said as he slowly reached up and took the bottle from Rarity. Once she handed Spike the medicine, Rarity looked over at Twilight and walked over to the young woman.

"So, what wrong darling?" Rarity asked a s she stood next Twilight as she examined the scene.

"Yeah, what was the troll doing here? The book told me they almost never come out at during the day." Twilight said in a confused tone as she looked at the scene one more time before going back to see how Spike was. After being helped to his feet, Spike looked around at all the damage in the building and just shock his head.

"Damn, how are we going to fix this place up before any one else see this?" Spike asked as he pulled away from Twilight and stood on his own strength.

"Oh, that's simple." Twilight said as she stood in front of Spike with Fluttershy and Rarity lining up next to her as all three place their hands out in front of them with they palms open, and it was then that Twilight asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah." both Rarity and Fluttershy said as each began to focus their own magic into their hands.

"Students of the Solar Princess: Three Point Repairs." All three said in unison as their magic auras combined and formed a large white light filled the room with it's wondrous glow. And as it faded, Spike was shocked to see the whole room was nice, clean, and no sign of damage of any kind.

"How the hell did you do that?" Spike asked as he looked around in armament.

"We used a Trio Spell. A spell that takes three of us to use and it can do many things." Twilight explained as the trio of females looked at their handy work. As they did, Spike groaned in pain and nearly fell over in pain.

"We need to get you home so I can heal you more." Fluttershy said as she helped Spike to stay on his feet.

"We can go to my house, it's closer." Rarity said with a smile as she took Spike from Fluttershy and began to head for the door, but not before turning at the others and speaking, "You guys get your stuff and meet me there." And with that, Rarity walked Spike out of the room, leaving Fluttershy and a jealous Twilight.

* * *

After leaving the center to get her stuff, Twilight huffed and groaned over what had happened today, and more importantly. Why Spike was so gaga over Rarity? This was the thing that was the main focus on her mind as she pulled out her backpack and began to pile the books into it.

"What does he see in her, I mean I have better skin tone and my assets are just as big as hers." Twilight ranted as she continued to pile her books into the backpack, but she was suddenly stalled by a hand being place on her shoulder.

"Miss, Twilight. Where do you think your going?" Twilight turned towards the person who asked the question and saw that is was Mr. Soahc who was behind her. After seeing him, she let out a long sigh as she turned around an dlooked at the teacher.

"Spike is really sick and I need to leave early so I can take care of him." she said with a smile as Soahc looked at her for a few minutes before answering her.

"Well, I hope Mister Draco will be feeling better soon." he said as he stepped aside and allowed Twilight to put on her backpack, and then proceeded to walk towards the front doors of the school as Mr. Soahc smiled at her andwaved until she was gone.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day at Rarity's house, the four young people were enjoying each others company as Fluttershy finished healing the final few of his broken ribs.

"There, but next time try to be more careful." Fluttershy told him with a worried look h=on her face as she put her wrapping up.

"Sorry, next time I fight a troll. I'll make sure he only break one or two ribs." Spike joked as he put his shirt back on and he got a small giggle form Fluttershy from his joke. As they finished Spike's healing, Twilight was sitting by a nearby table, reading on of the books from her locker. After watching her for a few minutes, Spike stood up and walked over to her.

"You alright?" Twilight asked as she looked up from her book and at Spike.

"Yeah, so where's Rarity?" Spike asked as he had not see her since Twilight and Fluttershy had arrived at the house.

"She's taking a bath, but it doesn't matter. We have to be heading home." Twilight said as she closed her book and was about to start packing when a voice called out to them.

"Oh, Nonsense darling." the trio looked over at a nearby doorway and there was Rarity in a Silk, white nightie with matching panties. Spike eyes widen as he saw her and Twilight's silent anger filled her even more then before as Rarity continued, "I have a guest room and Spike can sleep on the couch. Who all had such a rough day, so just relax and you guys can go home tomorrow."

"Well, I don't know." Twilight said as she tried to think of a reason, after seeing Spike excited face, Twilight gave in and agreed to the sleep over.

* * *

Later that night, as Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike were fast aasleep. Twilight was wide awake, reading her pile of books she had brought from school. As she finished the last few pages of her books. She closed the book and proceeded to reach for the last one in the pile, but to her shock there was none.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed so loud that Spike flow into the air and crashed landed on the coffee table.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Spike asked as he got to his feet and readied himself to fight.

"I-I-I-" was all Twilight repeated over and over again.

"What the matter, darling." Rarity asked as she and Fluttershy walked out of the rooms and looked at Twilight with concern.

"I forgot a book." she cried out, gaining groans from the other three as they returned to their bed. Leaving Twilight alone to figure out what had happened to her book.

* * *

Meanwhile near a large park on the other side of the city, the shadow figure was standing on top of the tree tops as he read from the book he had borrowed from Twilight and after a few minutes of reading, he closed the book and looked at his hand as a bag of seeds appeared in it.

"These will do fine." the figure said as he opened the bag and poured the seeds onto the park floor as he added with a chuckle, "By Saturday, this whole place will be ramped with these things." And with that, he vanished yet again in the shadows as large spiny vines began to sprout from the ground.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Spike is ready to go on his first mission with Twilight to go kill some plants. But after realizing they need some help from a new friend, Spike must go back to his past and right a wrong he did on his very first day of high school.**

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short, but the next one will be just as long as the others. Plus, we are getting closer to the first major arc in the fic, which will envolve vampires. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the next chapter for the Dragon Guardian. We meet the fourth member of the Mane Six, and a little fun with Spike and Rarity. Oh, and change of plan. The thing Spike has to fix from his past is in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Weed Problem.**

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning in the large city of Equestail as people went on through the lives. Heading to work, doing some errands, or for the teenagers and kids. Hanging with friends and enjoying the feeling of no school. But for Spike, he was stuck following Twilight through the woods at one end of the park and the farther they went through, the more uneasy he felt.

"Are we even getting close to what we're looking for?" Spike asked as he continued ton follow her, with the occasional branch smacking him in the face.

"Yes, the magic disturbance is very close by." Twilight said as she ducked under a branch, which again hit Spike in his face, which continued to frustrate him. After a few more minutes of walking, Twilight and Spike came into view of a large tree like plant with several large vines covered in huge thorns. Once Twilight saw this plant, she gulped down and said, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he looked concern to the way Twilight reacted to the plant.

"This plant is a demon called Soul Life." Twilight said as she took a few steps back from the plant, as did Spike as Twilight continued, "These plants absorbs life forces from around them until there is nothing left and then they use living creature to grow the next generation as living planters."

"So, let's take care of them." Spike said as he placed his palm in front of him and was about to cast a spell when Twilight stopped him by placing her hand in front of him.

"No, these things gain energy from earth and water magic. Fire magic has little effect on them." Twilight explained as Spike lowered his hand and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"So, how do we beat them then?" Spike asked as they both took a step back as some of the vines almost grabbed them.

"I'm not sure, the only book I had on these kind of plants is missing." Twilight explained as she and Spike continued to move out of the way as the vines continued their advancement towards them.

"Then how do we beat them then?" Spike asked as he was starting to get concern as the vines got even closer to them.

"I'm not sure, but I know some one that can help. Let's go." Twilight said with a smile as she turned around and ran with Spike following closely behind as the duo left the wooded area.

* * *

After escaping the Soul Life, Spike and Twilight headed off to the outskirts of the city and continued down a dirt road with fields on both sides of them. After walking for nearly an hour, Spike was starting to get frustrated from seemingly not getting anywhere and so he decided to speak up.

"Twilight are you sure this ids the way?" Spike asked as he continued to follow Twilight down the path.

"Yep, not much longer now." Twilight reinsured Spike as she looked around and smiled as she saw what she was looking for, and pointed down the path as she added, "Right there." Spike looked at what she was pointing to and was surprised at what he saw, a huge orchard of apple trees as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa." Spike said as he looked at the seemingly endless rows of apple trees of ever kind under the sun and some he had never seen before. Spike was caught up on looking at the trees, he nearly missed Twilight turning off the dirt road and walking up a long dirt path that lead to a farm house with a barn adjacent from it. Spike simply just followed Twilight up to the farm house and waited along with her after she knocked on the front door, and after just a few minutes the door was opened.

"Why hello Spike and Twilight." called out a voice Spike and Twilight new all to well.

"Rarity, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked, feeling a little upset at the fact Rarity was near Spike.

"Oh, I was just getting some apples for this weeks snacks." Rarity answered as a voice from inside called to them.

"Who is it Rarity?" asked a voice in a southern accent.

"It's Twilight and her friend I was telling you about." Rarity answered the voice.

"Oh, don't be rude. Let them in." the voice said as Rarity stepped aside to allow Twilight and Spike, who was blushing for just being near Rarity, to walk in and allowed Spike the view of who the voice belonged to. It was a young girl about the same age as Twilight and Rarity with lovely green eyes and long blonde hair tired back in a ponytail. But what caught Spike's attention was what she was wearing her which was a white t-shirt under a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and a pair of brown cowboy boots with matching hair along with a great show of her bust.

"Hey Applejack, how's it going?" Twilight ask as she walked over sat on a couch across from her.

"Just fine, and who's your friend there?" Applejack asked as she looked over as Spike, who was still standing near the door way as Rarity joined the girls.

"Oh, he is Twilight's ummmm, I'm not sure." Rarity said as she wondered what Twilight and Spike's relationship was anyway.

"I was abandoned by my mother on their door step when I was one." Spike explained as he sheepishly walked over to them.

"Yeah, and so my parents took him in and since then he's been my little brother." Twilight explained as S[ike arrived near them.

"Oh, you poor dear." Rarity said as she got up and gave Spike a sweet hug, which he enjoyed very much.

"Well, nice to meet you Spike, I'm Applejack, the plant master of out group." Applejack said as she leaned forward and shock Spike's as she offers him a drink, which he took and began to drink as she turned to Twilight asked, "So what brings you guys here?" And so Twilight went on to tell the others about what she and Spike saw in the woods, which quickly got Applejack worried as she stayed silent for a few minutes until she looked right at Twilight be asking, "How big was it."

"As big as a red oak." Twilight said as she sipped on her own drink.

"Damn." Applejack said as she shock her head and looked down for a few minutes before turning to Spike and said, "So, you can use fire magic, right?"

"Yeah." Spike said as he looked confused as to how that could help.

"Good, because we need you use your powers along with mine and wind magic." Applejack said as she stood up from her chair and stretched out her arms as she looked at the other three in front her before continuing, "Twilight, I need you and Rarity to go back to the Soul Life and keep it from spreading while Spike and me go get her."

"Her?" Spike asked as he was confused.

"We'll explain later, we don't have time at the moment." Applejack said as she lead the others out the of the house and into a pick truck parked near the farm house.

* * *

After a 20 minute drive back to the park, Twilight and Rarity waved by to the duo in the truck and then headed off the try and head off the Soul Life. As the duo continued to look for the plant, Rarity kept groaning about rips in her outfits as she followed Twilight.

"So Twilight. Do you have any ideas on how we can beat this thing when I'm not a fighter?" Rarity asked as they continued to walk thought the same path Twilight and Spike followed, and soon came into view of the large tree like vine that was the Soul Tree.

"I know." Twilight said as she took out her staff and handed to Rarity, who smiled as she placed her hand on the staff, which quickly turned into a diamond staff. After this, Twilight smiled as she aimed the staff at the Soul Life and said, "Student of the Solar Princess: Banishing Diamond Strike." As Twilight yelled that as she swung her staff as two vines lurched towards them, which she hit and they suddenly vanished. But as she did this, the Soul Life became enraged and began to attack both girl with many vines.

"Oh no." Rarity said as she hid behind Twilight, who fought off a inclosing trouble.

* * *

After dropping off the girls, Spike climbed into the front seat as Applejack drove off, heading for were ever she the person they were talking about was. After a few minutes of driving, Spike decided to start a conversation to pass the time.

"So, where are we heading" Spike asked as they continued to ride along.

"To her gym." Applejack said with a smile as she stopped at a red light and waited for it to change.

"What?" Spike asked as he was confused at what he was just told.

"She likes to train and is even the captain of the schools Judo Club." Applejack explained as she pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car.

"Really?" Spike asked as he followed her out of the truck. Once it was off, Applejack got out and lead Spike into the door to the Wondrous Bolt Gym. After entering the gym, it didn't take Applejack long till she found who she was looking for. It was a young woman the same age as her with wild rainbow hair that was dripping wet from sweat as she practice some kicks. She was barefoot with tape around her hands a she wear a light blue sports bra over very tan skin and darker slue gym shorts.

"Hey, Dash." Applejack called out, making the young girl stop in mid kick as she turns to her and smiled as she put her leg down.

"Hey AJ, what brings you here?" Dash asked as she began to walk towards her, but stopped in mid step as she laid eyes on Spike, who was shocked to see her as she added, "You?".

"Ah Crap." Spike said as the room fell silent and the two stared at each other.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: With a past history between Spike and Dash. Can Applejack med it long enough for them to stop the Soul Life? And what kind of past does these two have anyway?**

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I'm having two debut in the same chapter. But I was running long onj their debuts. Plus, Dash and Spike will get their solo chapter just begore the first arc begins. Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the next chapter for the Dragon Guardian. In here, Spike and Dash's past in revealed, and Spike does his first Trio spell. Oh, and Dash will have her own chapter, which will be the next one.**

 **Chapter 9: Triple Fusion.**

Dash and Spike stared at each other for a few moments until her eyes suddenly narrowed as she took a running start, and hit Spike square in the chest with drop kick with enough force to send him flying and crashing into a class window, shocking Applejack as she turned to see if Spike was alright.

"Oh, that hurt." Spike said as he remained in the window until Dash suddenly appeared in front of him, and glared at him as she grabs his arm and judo flipped him over her shoulder into the far wall.

"You have a lot of balls for coming into my gym after doing what you did." Dash yelled as she walked towards Spike, who fell out of the wall and landed on his back.

"Are you still on that?" Spike asked as he rubbed the back of his head as he got on one of his knees as he looked at the glaring teen walking towards him, and then he continued, "I told it wasn't me."

"Liar." Dash screamed as she suddenly took flight and soared at him with full speed, but just as she was about to hit Spike square in the chin, Applejack's boot slammed into Dash's fist and the impact sent them both flying. Dash suddenly stopped in mid air and looked over as Applejack did a few rolls, and landing on her feet.

"What the hell is going Dash?" Applejack asked as she wondered what her friend was doing.

"What I'm doing is punishing a pervert from the beginning of this year." Dash yelled as Applejack looked over at Spike with an angry look on her face as Spike got up to his feet.

"Wait, let me explain." Spike said as both Dash and Applejack looked at each other, and then folded their arms as Spike took a deep breath before he began, "Alright, it was my first day of high school and it was pretty okay until..."

* * *

 _It was a bright, beautiful summer afternoon as the new students of the high school continued to get used to their new school as the classes went on. Then the bell rang, signaling the students to go to their final class of the day. As Spike walked through the crowed heading to his own class, he heard something as he passed an empty hall way._

 _"Are you sure this is the right door?" a male voice asked and Spike wondered what that could have met, so he stopped and looked into the hallway, where he saw two young men the same age as him, one was slightly over weight with buck teeth, freckles, spikey orange hair and he wear a black t-shirt with a pair of scissors, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. The other one was very lanky as he was over a head tall the his friend with wild blue hair, freckles, and wear a a long sleeved green shirt, white dress pants, and red sneakers. Spike saw the duo looking through an old door and drooling over something._

 _"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Spike asked as he walked over to the stunned duo, who look at him and then each other as they turned back to him._

 _"Ummm, nothing." the tall one said as he and his friend looked nerves._

 _"Oh, really?" Spike asked as he pushed past the duo and peaked through the door, and was shocked to see a bunch of girls undressing in the locker room._

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Spike quickly turned and saw a very angry Rainbow Dash glaring at him. Spike looked around and saw that the duo had ran off after he caught them._

 _"Wait, let me explain." Spike said as he tried to plead his case, but Dash was not hearing of it as she marched towards him while cracking her knuckles._

* * *

Spike finished explaining what had happened, but as he finished, he notice that by the looks on their faces, either of them believed Spike story.

"Oh, so your expecting us to by that bye that pile of BS?" Dash asked in a mocking tone as she took a step closer, which made Spike nerves.

"Yes, I do because..." Spike paused for a moment to figure out an answer that Dash would except. And as Spike looked around, he saw his answer and said as he pointed beside them, "Because their right there."

"Oh, like we're going to fall for that old trick, right Applejack?" Dash asked as she chuckled and as she looked right at Spike, but Applejack was to busy looking at where Spike had pointed.

"Ummm, Dash." she said without turning away from where she was looking.

"Huh, what is it?" Dash asked as she looked to see what had caught Applejack's attention and was shock to see two young men, matching Spike description to a t, were ogling a female yoga class.

"Oh, yeah. Downward dog baby." the taller of the two said as he and his friend watched the women stretching out in their tight yoga pants and sports bras. The duo were so fixated on their, 'show', they failed to notice a shadow appear behind them, reach down, and horsted off the floor.

"So, you like to watch girl you perverts?" the figure was Applejack as she walked with them up to where Dash was waiting, who was cracking her knuckles.

"I have a question." Dash asked as she walked up to the two crying young men and then she asked, "Were you the two that were watching girls changing this year?"

"No, we'll never do that." the shorter one said as he looked nervously at her.

"AJ?" Dash asked as she looked at her friend.

"No, their lying through their teeth." Applejack said with an angry tone.

"That's just great." Dash said as she pulled her fist back and then throw it forward aiming it right at them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the woods, Twilight continued to fend off the Soul Life's vines with her staff combined with Rarity's magic and seamed to be doing fine. But after a few more swings of her staff, the diamond coating vanish from her staff.

"S-sorry d-darling." Rarity said as she panted and breathed heavily as she looked exhausted.

"Rarity, you alright?" Twilight asked as she hit a few more vines as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to using so much magic at one time." Rarity said as tried to stand up, but fell to her knees.

"Damn it." Twilight said as she stood next to the tired Rarity and placed them in a barrio sheer as she continued, "I just hope Spike will get here soon."

* * *

Back at the gym with the two young men out could in the front, after taking care of the duo, Dash lead Spike and Applejack to her secret training ground under the gym. As they entered, Dash hopped up on a pile of mats and looked at Applejack as she spoke.

"So, what's the plan to kill this, Life Soul." Dash asked as she looked at her friend.

"Soul Life." Applejack told her.

"What ever, so how do we kill it?" Dash asked in an excited tone.

"A trio spell with the three of us." Applejack said with a smile as she faced the other two.

"Wait, a trio?" Spike asked as he looked at the two of them nervously for a few moments until he continued, "Ummm, look. I've only had my powers for about two weeks."

"Wow, your a newb." Dash said with a smile on her face.

"Ummm, and I only have three attacks before I run out." Spike continued explaining why he was not ready for what they needed him for, and felt horrible as Dash began to laugh at him.

"Oh, your an uber newb." Dash laughed at him, but she was quickly silenced by Applejack yelling at her before turning to Spike with a smile as she talked to him.

"Relax, all you need to do is to cast a fire spell at the right time." Applejack reinsured him as Spike perked up, but was stopped by Dash.

"Wait, let's see what this shrimp can do before we trust him." Dash said as she pointed a target range at the far end wall of the gym. Spike looked nerves as he looked at Applejack, who smiled at him and reinsured him.

"Don't worry, I have some special apples to allow you to heal up and fill you magic energy right up." Applejack said with as Spike walked over to the target range and faced the target.

"Ha, he can't make it." Dash said with a smile as she took flight and floated over to watch him.

"Give him a chance." Applejack said as she walked up to watch him aim.

"Ha, I 'll flash him if he destroys the target." Dash said in a mocking tone and watched Spike focus on the target and aimed his palm to it.

"Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." Spike yelled out as he fired a fire ball at the wooden target, which was hit dead on and turned to ashes with in seconds. Spike smiled and turned around with a smile on his face as he looked at a grinning Applejack and a shocked Dash.

"Damn, a newb with game." Dash said as she landed next to Spike and rubbed his head.

"Ummm, Dash." Applejack said as a nerves Dash looked back at her before she continued, "Didn't you say you'd do something if he did it?"

"Huh, what is talking ab..." Spike was cut off as he turned toward Dash, who had pulled up her sports bra and showed him her breast. Spike just stared at her for a few moments before blood blasted out of his nose and he falls over in a heap.

"Jeez, what does Twilight do with him all day?" Dash asked as she put her bra back on.

"Not, sure. But we need him up and talk over what we need to do for the spell." Applejack said as she and Dash helped Spike to his feet.

* * *

Back at the woods, Twilight's barrier was starting to give out as the Soul Life's vines continued to smash into the itm which put major stain on Twilight to keep it up.

"Darling, are you alright?" Rarity asked as she looked at her friend with concern on her face as Twilight continued to try and keep the barrier up. And with one giant vine smashed into the barrier, blood began to run out of her nose as it smashed into it again and it was enough to knock Twilight out. "Twilight!" Rarity yelled as she caught her friend as she fell and held her tightly as the giant vine pulled up and then rushed down towards them when suddenly a large tree appeared out of no where, and the roots pushed the duo out of the way.

"Oh, just made it." a voice said as Rarity turned to see Spike, Dash, and Applejack standing behind them. Applejack had he hands on the ground and then made the roots push the girls close to them.

"Oh, thank goodness your here." Rarity said as she tried to get Twilight to her feet, but could not get it and fell to the ground.

"Relax,we have this." Dash said as she Spike and Applejack stepped in front of them and faced the monster plant.

"You guys ready?" Applejack asked as she glared at the Soul Life and aimed her hands at it.

"I hope this works." Spike said as he felt a little nerves for doing this for the first time.

"Man up, we have only one shot." Dash said as she cracked her knuckles and readied herself as did Spike.

"Enough arguing, lets start. Student of the Solar Princess: Tree Over Grove." Applejack yelled as she slammed her hands down on the ground and a bunch of trees suddenly grew out of the ground, ripping the Soul Life out of the ground and wrapped it's branches around it.

"Student of the Solar Princess: Razor" Dash paused as she offered her hand to Spike.

"Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon." Spike said as he grabbed her hand, and then the two aimed their hands out to the trapped Soul Life as they yelled together .

"Blast." they yelled as they throw their hands forwards and the fire and wind magic fused with each other before it hit the Soul Life, which was cut to ribbons by Dash's wind and Spike flames were able to incinerated. The Soul Life shrieked in pain as it was engulfed in flames and was son turned into nothing but ashes. After defeating it, Spike, Applejack, and Dash stood up straight and cheered at their victory, but Spike noticed Twilight was not moving as she laid in Rarity's arms.

"Is she alright?" Spike assed as he ran over to the two girls.

"Yes,she's just tired from using her magic to much." Rarity said with a smile on her face as Spike took Twilight and picked her up.

"Good, let's take her home." Applejack said with a smile as the group walked out of the woods, but none of them noticed the shadow figure watching for the shadows but without a smile on his face.

"Well, that wasn't as fun as I thought." he said with a smile on his face as he looked at the book he took from Twilight and then said, "Maybe, I should try something other then plants next time." And with that, he vanished into the shadows.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: After having so much stress in the last few days, Rarity insists on the girls to join her on a spa weekend. But not wanting to go, Dash volunteers to teach Spike how to use his magic better and teach him a few tricks. But is there another reason for the spa trip?**

* * *

 **Well, that was the end of this chapter. I know it seams a little anticlimactic, but I'm a little behind in the plot. My original plan had the whole Mane Six debut before chapter 10. So, I changed it up a little, but the first major arc will be soon. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the next chapter in the Dragon Guardian. We meet the last Mane Six in the chapter, we also have a little ecchi at the spa, and Spike get a few more attacks. The next chapter will start the first major arc.**

 **Chapter 10: Relaxing Time.**

It had been a week since the defeat of the Soul Life, Twilight had been to in a slump as she felt she needed to study more on anything about demons and such so she would never be overwhelmed again. And so, her friends had decided to take her way fro the weekend to get her mind off studying and to just relax. As Applejack pulled into the mountain, the packed in trio fell out of the pick up truck and onto the gravel in the packing lot

"Applejack Darling, you should really think of changing your truck to something bigger." Rarity said as she stood up and brushed dirt from her dress.

"Hey, it's my brothers truck. I can't just get rid of it." Applejack said as she got out of the drivers seat and began to get their bags from the truck bed.

"I don't even know why you girls brought me here in the first place? I need to study" Twilight complained as she got up and looked up at the spa house in front of them.

"Darling, you need to relax and enjoy this long weekend" Rarity said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Twilight's should and lead her towards the front entrance being followed by Fluttershy, who was carrying her own bag and Applejack, carrying a lot of luggage with out any trouble. The group was amazed at the size and the way the room was built into the mountain.

"Can I help you ladies?" a clerk asked from the other side of the front desk.

"Yes, five under Gem." Rarity said as she walked up to the desk.

"Ah, yes. One girl already showed up and is in your suites." the clerk said as he handed Rarity a pair of keys and asked the bellhop to take their bags from the girl. After he took the bag, he lead them to the elevator and after a riding it to the top, he lead them to their duel room suite. As he opened the door, the four girls were in shock at the large, grand scale of the room as a pair of large glass doors showed the very of the whole mountain valley.

"Oh, Dash doesn't know what she's missing." Rarity said as she enjoying the view of the mountains.

* * *

Back in the city, Dash was crashing on Spike and Twilight's couch as Spike carried in a couple of soda's and chips. Seeing this, Dash quickly grabbed her drink and chugged it along with handfuls of chip.

"So, what's the plan this weekend?" Spike asked as he sat in a recliner and drank his own drink.

"We going to work on your spells and try to make more for you to use." Dash said as she chewed a mouth full of chips.

"Sweet, when can we start?" Spike asked in excitement.

"Let's relax for now and then head to the gym after dark." Dash said as she picked up the remote and began to flip, until she found wrestling.

"Wow, Twilight only let's me watch nature shows." Spike said with a smile as he sat back and enjoyed the match, not noticing a grin that appeared on Dash's face as she looked at him.

* * *

After putting their clothes away in the dresser, the girls began to settle in as Applejack checked the fridge while Fluttershy and Rarity were in their room placing their swim-wears on the beds as they began to change. But Twilight was having trouble relaxing in any way as she finish placing her neatly folded clothes in the dresser and turned around to see an unknown bag laying in between the beds.

"Applejack, did you pack an extra bag?" Twilight called out.

"No, my stuffs in the closet." Applejack called from the kitchen as she answered Twilight. Confused as to why there was an extra bag, Twilight walked over to it and lifted it onto the bed. After examining it for a few seconds, she reach out and unzipped the bag.

"SURPRISE!" screamed a young woman as she popped out of the bag with balloons, streamers, and confetti frow all over the room. She had wild pink hair that looked like cotton candy, bright blue eyes, and two round, large breasts.

"Pinkie, what the hell are you doing in that bag?" Twilight asked as she had fallen to the ground and looked up at, and then her face turned bright red as she notice that Pinkie was stock naked as she yelled, "AND WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHES!"

"What do you mean, didn't you read the disclaimer?" Pinkie asked as she stood up right and looked down at Twilight, who was blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked as she got up and walked over to the dresser. After digging out a few things for Pinkie to wear, she turned to see a now fully clothe Pinkie in a pink and white striped tube top, blue jean shorts, and pink flip flops. Twilight looked at her confused and was about to say something when the door suddenly opened.

"Come on girls, we're heading for the hot springs." Rarity said as she popped into the room wearing a white bikine with blue diamonds on the top.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Pinkie said as she pulled her top and shorts off, showing a pink and white bikini.

"Pinkie, where on earth did you come from?" Rarity asked as she was as confused as Twilight was.

"From a bag." Twilight answered Rarity as she got her own bikini out of the draw.

"Huh?" Rarity asked even more confused then before.

"Don't ask." Twilight said as she began to change so she could join her friends.

* * *

Back in the city, Spike and Dash had just finished watching the final minutes wrestling match and as soon as the winner was announce, the duo were in pure excitement as cheered for the new champion that had just been crowned. As the duo cheered, the sudden sound of Spike stomach growling was heard over the t.v..

"Oh, the newb most be hungry." Dash said with a smile as Spike began to blush from it.

"Yeah, I guess it most be past dinner time." Spike said his face was bright red as Dash walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"I know a greet pizza joint near the gym, let's go." Dash said as she lead Spike to the door and the duo left as they enjoyed talking about the match they had watched.

* * *

After meeting getting ready, the five girls were all relaxing in their rooms private hot spring that gave them a great view of the mountains, valley, and rivers cutting though the landscape. Of the trio, Twilight was having trouble getting into the relaxing state of mind as the past few days, and the way she seems to act when Rarity was near Spike was confusing the young lady to no end.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Rarity asked as she looked at her friend from across the spring.

"Huh, oh yeah just thinking." Twilight said with a smile as looked at the others.

"Twi, you need to relax and enjoy yourself." Applejack said as she laid back in the warm water as she let her hat lay over her eyes.

"Yes, Twilight. We deserve time to relax after all the trouble we've had in the last few weeks." Fluttershy said as she let out a long sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I guess you girls are right." Twilight said with a smile as she laid back and let the warm water take her worries away, but then she opened her eyes as she looked around and the said, "Hey, where's Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked and then the other three began to look around for any sign of their friend. As the four girls looked around for her, bubbles began to form in the center of the spring and as they looked down, a naked Pinkie burst from the spring with all of their bikini's in her hands.

"FAN SERVES!" Pinkie scream out with a big smile on her face as her friends quickly covered themselves and began to chase Pinkie through out the rooms to try and get their swim suits back.

* * *

Back in the city, Dash and Spike walked down the secret staircase in the back of the gym that lead to the secret gym under the normal one. As she got to the final step, Dahs walked over to the targeting range with following closely behind her.

"Alright, we're be starting simple." Dash said as she turned to see a nerves Spike looking at her.

"I'm not so sure, i mean you and Applejack have so much more magic then me." Spike said as he looked a way from her as he blushed from his embarressment.

"Relax, both me and AJ could barely do one spell when we started our training, now watch" Dash said with a smile as she held out her hand in front of Spike, and then a ball of wind appeared into her palm, "This is my wind magic, now watch Student of the Solar Princess: Razor Wind." And then she throw the ball of wind, which hit the target and destroyed it.

"Whoa, cool." Spike said as he watched Dash do her move and he smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, that was a basic attack from me, here's a stronger one." Dash said as she took aim at the next target as a ball of wind appeared in her hand again, but this time it got bigger then the last one and it seem to form a blade like edge in her hand as Dash said, "Student of the Solar Princess Gail Force Razor Wind." And with that, she throw her attack towards another target and it not only destroyed the target, but cut most of the wall behind it.

"Awesome, let me try." Spike said as he took aim at a target, and began to forces his magic, but was stopped Dash before he could attack.

"Whoa we're not ready for that. first you need to master magic focus." Dash said as she made him look at her and then she focused her magic into her palm as a large wind ball formed into it as she said with smile, "Try to make it as large as you can."

"Alright, let me try." Spike said as he mimic what Dash he done and suddenly a large magic ball of fire formed in his palm, and as he focused more of his magic into it, it began to grow larger and larger. But as he trying, he suddenly began to shake and the fire ball explode, sending Spike into the wall.

"Whoa, you okay?" Dash asked as she ran over to him, but Spike just rubbed his head and smiled at her.

"Let me try again." Spike said as he stood up and was about to focus his magic again, but Dash stopped hiim.

"I think that's enough for now, we're train more tomorrow." Dash reinsured Spike, who smiled and walked over towards the stairs, but Dash just stayed still for a few moments before speaking to herself, "That much magic in a newb, what is he?" And with that, Dash followed behind him and headed up the stairs to the main gym.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: With Pinkie's help, Twilight sets up a perfect birthday for Spike. But when a new unknown sickness began spreading all over town, is a new threat coming out of the woodworks?**

* * *

 **Well, that was the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. The next chapter will start the first major arc and I will reveal more spells for Spike and the others in this one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter in the Dragon Guardian. This chapter will start the first major arc and Spike will be in his first major battle against a strong man. I have picked four ponies to be the villains.**

 **Chapter 11: Spike's Birthday.**

It was a bright, sunny day in the city as every one were going on with their daily lives and seamed to be happy. As students walked with their friends to school their ways. A purple haired young girl named Twilight was walking to school just like every one else, but this time was different for she was not with her long time friend Spike was not with her. As she turned into the school's main gate and began to walk towards the front door, she was suddenly surprised by Rarity.

"Hey, Twilight. Who are you to day darling." she asked with a smile as she looked at Twilight, who looked troubled from her face.

"Huh, oh I'm fine." Twilight said as she suddenly notice Rarity behind her.

"Darling, are you alright? You seam troubled." Rarity asked as she wondered what was troubling Twilight, for she had a great time at the spa last weekend and had even said she would not worry over nothing.

"Oh, it's really nothing really. but." Twilight paused as she thought if she should say it out loud or not, but after a few moments, she let out a long sigh as she said, "It's just Spike birthday and I haven't gotten him a gift yet."

"WHAT?" Pinkie Pie yelled as she popped out of no where and looked at the duo for a few moments before continuing, "Your not planning a party for him?"

"Umm, well. Spike's never had many friends. So, we just had a small party at home." Twilight said in a nerves tone as she looked at her hyper friend.

"Oh, no. That will not do." Pinkie said as she shock her head as she walked a few steps forward and then turned towards them with a smile, "I'll throw him a huge party with us there."

"Oh, that would be great. How about at Twilight's house." Rarity said in excitement as Twilight looked at the duo with a weird feeling in her stomach, but she smiled at them when they looked at her.

"Sure, he's training with Dash until seven anyway. We'll have a lot of time to plan it." Twilight with a smile on her face as the duo smiled at her.

"I'll tell Fluttershy, she'll help us." Pinkie Pie said with excitement.

"And Applejack could help keep Spike busy." Rarity said as the duo began to walk away as they planned for Spike's party, leaving a confused Twilight as she slumped her should and let out a long sigh as she was confused on how she felt.

"Great, more the merrier." Twilight said with a fake smile as she continued towards the school.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement of the school, Spike, Dash, and Applejack were standing in the bowler room watching Spike to continue his magic training. As Spike focused his fire magic into his palm, Applejack could not help but be impressed by the size of Spike's fire ball.

"Oh, boy. Your getting really good at that." Applejack said as she watched Spike concentrate on focusing his magic in his hand.

"Oh, yeah. It's only been a week and he's almost mastered a few more spells." Dash said in a very proud tone.

"Yeah, can I see one?" Applejack asked as she wondered what he had learned.

"There not ready yet, but he's trying a new one after school if you want to see." Dash said as the school bell rang out loud, making the trio look up as Spike lowered his hand to allow his fire to vanish as the trio headed off to the first classes.

* * *

The first two period went by uneventfully as the seven teens went about their normal days, and when lunch came to past, Rarity and Pinkie Pie held a meeting with Applejack and Dash as they told them about the party for Spike's birthday.

"So, you want us to keep Spike "Applejack asked as she took a bite of one of her apples.

"Yep, I talked to Fluttershy and she's helping us get it ready at Twilight's house." Rarity said with a smile.

"Sure, we'll keep him busy with train and bring him around seven." Dash said as she drank some of her soda as the group set up a plan on how the surprise was going to go down. As they were working on the plans to keep Spike from coming home early, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike were all enjoying their lunches in their spot on the roof.

"Hey, did you guys here about the weird skins going around town?" Fluttershy asked as she ate some of her sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked as she felt unsure of what her friend met.

"Some people were frond with marks all over their bodies and most of their blood missing." Fluttershy explained.

"Whoa, that's weird. Ri-ght Twilight, Twilight?" Spike asked Twilight, but she was lost in her thoughts and just sat there with a blank look on her face, and remained that way until Spike shock her

"Huh, oh yeah. Really weird." Twilight said as the bell rang and the trio put their lunches up as they headed down the stairs. All except Twilight, who looked out over the fenced area on the roof and looked out towards the large city and whispered, "This is not good, they might be here and we're not ready." And with that, she walked down the to head to the next class, not noticing a pair of red eyes watching her from a tall building across the street.

* * *

As the final bell rang and the students began to leave the building, Spike was moving through the crowd as he tried to meet up with Twilight so they could talk. But just as she came into his sights, Dash and Applejack grabbed him by the arms and began to pull him in the other direction.

"Wait, I need to tell Twilight where I'm going." Spike said as he tried to pull away from them, but they grip was to strong.

"We're call her at the gym, you have training to do." Dash said as she continued to pull him.

"But it's my..." Spike tried to explain to them, but he was cut off by Applejack.

"No buts, you must train as much as you can so you can get stronger." Applejack said as the duo looked at each other and winked as they pulled Spike out of the school building, and forced him into the front seat of Applejack's picked truck. Once inside, Dash hopped into the back and the trio took off. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Twilight was just putting the last few books for her night of studying and she was just about to zip it up when a voice caught her attention.

"Would you like some help?" Twilight turned just in time to see a tall boy with long black hair, a muscular body, soft blue eyes, and was wearing a blue jumper.

"Ummm, s-sure." Twilight smiled as she let the young man pick up her backpack and put it on his should as the duo walked out of the building as the crowed began to fin out. As the got closer to the end of the front gates, he turned to her and handed Twilight her bag.

"Here you go." the guy said as he gave handed her bag to her with a smile, which Twilight took with a smile on her face as she took her bag back.

"Thank you, ummmm." Twilight tried to thank the young man and smiled when she didn't know it.

"Lucky, Lucky Cloves." young man said as he shock her hand and waved bye to Twilight as he turned to walk away.

"Oh, ummm. I-I'm Twilight." Twilight called to him and he gave her a thumps up saying he had heard her. Twilight smiled as watched him walk away.

"Twilight, there you are darling." Rarity's voice called out as she walked up to her friend.

"Oh, sorry Rarity." Twilight said as she turned to face her friend.

"So, what were you doing? Pinkie and Fluttershy headed on to get stared with the party." Rarity asked as she looked at Twilight.

"Oh, I was just getting help from him." Twilight said as pointed to where Lucky was, but she saw no one there. Rarity looked at where Twilight was pointing and also saw no one. The duo looked around and still had no sign of him.

"Oh, well. Come on darling." Rarity said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her along down the side walk.

* * *

After a quick walk to Twilight's house, the duo opened the front door to a flood of balloons, streamers, and everything a party needed to have . The duo were shocked at the amount done by Pinkie in so little time.

"Oh, you two are finally here." Pinkie said as she walked around the house with a pink present under her arm.

"Pinkie, how did you do this so fast?" Twilight asked as she was not sure if it was possible to do this much in the time she had, even with magic.

"Simple, this." Pinkie said as she held out the present, which confused the duo even more.

"Pinkie, that just a box darling." Rarity said as she just looked at her with a sweet smile.

"No, it's my powers." Pinkie said with a smile as she reached into the box and pulled out the head of an angry Rhino.

"AHHHHHH." Rarity and Twilight screamed as Pinkie pushed the head back and then turned it to allow them to see it had nothing inside and was pitch black.

"Oh, a pocket dimension." Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"A what?" Rarity asked as she was not sure of what Twilight had said.

"A place in space and time with no limit to what it can hold, and can send you anywhere." Twilight explain as she examined the box.

"Yep, and you can explore it later." Pinkie said as she placed the lid back on the box and then said, "But right now, we have to work on getting the party finished. Rarity, order the pizza. Twilight, go and get Spike some presents." Pinkie ordered the duo, who looked at each other and nodded with smiles on their faces as they did what Pinkie had asked them to do.

* * *

At the gym, Applejack and Dash watched Spike continue his training as he focused on his fire magic in his palm. As he was doing this, the two girls smiled as they saw how far he had come and just how much magic he had.

"So, how far is his raining coming anyway?" Applejack asked as looked at Dash.

"He almost mastered a second level spell and he has about half a third level spell." Dash said with a smile as Applejack looked from her to Spike with a shocked look on her face.

"Wait, but he's only had magic not even a month." Applejack said as she was surprised.

"Yep, and we still haven't mastered a third level spell yet." Dash said as the duo continued to watch Spike work harder on his magic for another hour until an alarm went off from Dash's watch. "Alright, Spike. Time to call it a night" Dash said as she stopped his practice and walked over to him.

"Oh, really. So soon?" Spike asked confused as he lowered his hand and allowed his magic to calm down as Dash walked closer to him.

"Yeah, tomorrow we're work on finishing your second level spell." Dash said with a smile as she patted Spike on the back, which made him Smile back at her as they headed for the door along with Applejack. Just as they reached the door, a sudden pink aura appeared around the door and as they opened it, they were suddenly surprised by a flood of balloons streamers, and the four other girl jumping out from the door way.

"SURPRISE!" the six girls scream as the smile at the surprised Spike.

"Whoa, what is this?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as he looked at them.

"It's a birthday party, silly." Pinkie said with a smile as she reached into her box and pulled out a large cake that said, 'Happy Birthday Spike.'

"Oh, thanks guys." Spike said with a smile as the group of seven began to party and have a great night.

* * *

As the group of frienmods partied hard, three strangers appeared on the roof of a large building and looked down at the sleepy city.

"Master was right, this place will be a great place to stay." the tallest one of the trio said in a male voice.

"Yep, no hunters to take us out either." the medium one said in a female voice.

"Hmmm, and a bunch of sexy bitches to take." the smallest of the trio said in a hyper female voice as the trio continued to look over the city for a few moments before vanishing into the city.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: After an increase of the weird sickness began to spread, Twilight began to worry about something more horrible is to come. At the same time, a new girl in school seams to take a liking to Spike. Which put strain on their relationship.**

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is first full chapter in the first major arc in this fic. This chapter will have show the first three vampires in this fic, along with a little friction between Spike and Twilight. And a little fun with the main six.**

 **Chapter 12: Blood Flowing.**

It was a dark, foggy night in Equestail as most of the citizens were safe and sound a sleep in their beds. As the city was bathed in a thick fog, a young woman in her early teens was talking through a dark ally as shortcut on her way home. As she moved through the ally, noses from all over kept her head moving. And when a sudden crashing sound went through the area, she spun around in shock.

"Who's there?" she called out as she looked through the fog and scanned it for any sign of life. As she looked through it for a few moments before turning back around and walking face first in a tall, mid-thirties man.

"Whoa, are you alright?" the man asked as he looked down at the teen with a concern look on his face.

"Y-yeah, just heading home." she said as she looked up at him with a scared face.

"Don't worry. I'll walk you home." he said with a smile as he grabbed her hand and walked with her back through the ally. As the duo walked through the for a few more minutes, the man felt like he should at least ask, "So, why are you out so late?"

"Studying for Exams." the teen said as they continued down the ally, when suddenly two figures walked through the fog. One was a very tall, muscular male and the other a slim, but stack female. They both looked to be in their late teens.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the female asked as the duo stopped a few in front of the man and teen.

"We don't want any trouble." the man asked as he tried to calm the situation.

"Oh, but you have trouble." the male said in a southern accent as he and the female stepped towards the duo. As they did, the man put his arm in front of the teen and pushed her behind him as he took a few steps closer.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. " the man said as he faced the two teens walking towards him.

"Oh, I'm not worried." the girl said as she took a step back, and as the man looked at her, her eyes were bright red and a pair of fangs appear in her mouth as she said, "But you should be."

"What the hell?" the man called out as the teen suddenly tackled him and sank her fangs into the side of his neck. The man tried to get her off as his blood sprayed out of his neck, and then both the other female and male teens attacked, sinking their fangs into his neck as well. After mere seconds, the man fell to the ground as the trio fed on him and soon, the trio stood up as blood ran down their mouth.

"Oh, he was tasty." the teen said as she licked some of blood that landed on her neck.

"Nah, I prefer the sweet taste of young girls." the male said as he stood up and wiped his lips.

"Me too, but he was a good snack." the other female said as she stood up and just left the blood on her lips.

"What ever, that master said it's time for the plan to began." the teen girl said with a smile.

"Yeah, high school." the other girl said as the trio suddenly vanished from the ally, leaving the man's lifeless body behind as the fog hid their crime.

* * *

The sun was out in a bright, beautiful morning as citizens began their normal daily activities and were all very go lucky. As the town was alive and well, Spike was just barely able to pull himself out of bed as he rubbed his eyes while he walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen where he saw Twilight eating some eggs as she was watching the news on t.v.

"So, what's new in the world?" Spike asked as he opened the fridge and took out the milk as he headed to the cabinets.

"A guy was murdered last night and most of his blood was missing." Twilight said as she took a bite of her eggs and continued to watch the news.

"What, really?" Spike asked as he took out a box of cereal and then a bowl as he walk to the table, and then sat down across from a worried looking Twilight.

"Yeah, and I'm worried things could get worst." Twilight said as she finished her eggs and got up to put it back in this sink.

"How?" Spike asked as he made a bowl of cereal and began to eat it as he looked at her, but before she could answer, Twilight looked at the clock and was shocked.

"Oh, I'm going to be late for my advance study class." Twilight said franticly as she quickly grabbed her back pack and ran towards the door as she yelled, "I'll tell you at lunch, see ya." And with that, Twilight left Spike alone to eat his cereal and wonder what she met by her being worried about the news story. Spike just shrugged it off and turned it to cartoons as he enjoyed his cereal.

* * *

Twilight ran as fast as she could through the busy streets of the city as she tried to get to the school and to her study class before it was to late. As she found that the school was getting into sight, a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"So, there you are." Twilight turned to see Lucky was walking towards her.

"Oh, Lucky, I can't really talk right now." Twilight said as she began to walk towards the school, but suddenly felt calm for as she did start running again.

"Oh, really. Well, that's to bad." Lucky said as he followed her walking towards the school as he continued, "I thought we could just hang out and talk before school."

"But I have to get to my advance study class for exams." Twilight said as she tried to figure out what she should do at the vey moment.

"Relax, your the smartest person in school. So, you can skip the study class just once." Lucky paused for a moment before reaching out a hand and smiled as he continued, "Well, what do you say?" Twilight looked at him for a few moments as she turned towards the school and then back at him before smiling and taking his hand as he lead her off the beat and path.

* * *

A little while later, the rest of the students began to gather together into the school as they went to class and hung out with they friends. Among them, a smiling Spike walked towards the school as memories of his first birthday party were still fresh in his mind and soon a voice called out to him that made him smile even more.

"Spike darling, how are you this morning?" Spike turned to see Rarity walking up to him.

"Pretty good, how about you?" Spike asked as he smiled at her.

"Oh, wonderful. Where's Twilight?" Rarity asked as she saw that Spike was alone.

"Oh, she's going to this advance study class for exams." Spike said as the two smiled and talked over what they did at the party, only to be interrupted by Mr. Soahc, who walked up to the duo with a furies look on his face.

"Mr. Draco, what is Miss. Twilight Sparkle." Mr. Soahc asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Spike with an angry look on his face.

"What do you mean, she left for her class about an hour ago?" Spike asked in a concern tone.

"Well, she didn't. If she's late one more time, then she'll be removed from the class." Mr. Soahc said as he turned and walked away, leaving a concern Spike and Rarity.

"Where can she be?", Rarity asked in a concern tone in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find her." Spike said as the duo separated and began to look around the school, while neither of them notice the three teens from the other night smiling at them as they leaped into the school yard.

* * *

Spike and Rarity looked for as long as they could, but by the time the first bell came by, they were worried for not spotting a sign of their friend. Spike slowly walked to his first class with his head hanging low and he let out a long sigh as his mind was focused on Twilight and where she was.

"Excuse me, could I borrow a pencil?" Spike turned and was stunned by seeing a beautiful girl sitting next to him. She had long blonde hair with a far skin tone, yellow eyes, an impressive bust, and was wearing a blue short sleeved blouse, low rider jeans, and dark blue strap sandals.

"Oh, umm sure." Spike said with a smile as he handed her one of her his pencils.

"Thank you, I'm Lily by the way." the girl said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, Spike. Nice to meet you." Spike said as he smiled back at her and turned back to face the teacher, with a few quick glances to Lily as he lessened to the lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile in the gym, Applejack and Dash wear dressed in their gym clothes as they stretched and readied themselves for a dodge ball game. As they were getting ready, the duo were talking about Twilight and were worried about her.

"So, no one knows where she is?" Dash asked as she stretched out her legs.

"Yeah, that's what Rarity said." Applejack said as she stretched out her arms. As the duo finished stretching, the gym teacher called the whole class over in their separate teams and lined them up as they were about to began to began their match.

"The one that get less hits has to be Spike target to night." Dash whispered with a smile.

"Deal." Applejack said as the teacher blow a whistle and the two teams ran to grab the balls. As the game went on, Applejack and Dash were slaughtering the other team, but as they did, their own team was being slaughtered by a young male student. He was very tall and muscular with should length brown hair, light blue eyes, a farmers tan, and was wearing a gym uniform. After a mere ten minutes of playing, it was down to only three people. Applejack and Dash for their team and the new male student of the other.

"Who's the new guy?" Dash asked as she held her ball in hand.

"I think the teacher called him, Caramel." Applejack said as she held onto her ball as well.

"Well, ladies." Caramel paused as he held out two balls of his own as he smiled at them as he continued, "Want to dance?" Both Dash and Applejack looked at each other and then smiled as they took aim, and throw their balls. But Caramel spun around, dodging one of the ball and throw his first one. And then he spun the other way, dodging the other one and then he throw his second ball. As the girls down balls hit the behind him, his balls flow through the air and hit both girls square in the chest.

"He hit us." Dash said as she and Applejack just stood there in shock as the other team cheered Caramel's win.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Fluttershy was busy in the middle of a baking demonstration in her homemech class. As she stirred the batter and pre-heated the oven, some of it spilled onto her top and on her face. Which got the attention of a girl in the back. She was slim with large breast with pink and purple hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a yellow sundress with matching flip-flops.

"Oh, yeah. those things have to be filled with sweet, delicious cream." the girl said as her eyes were not the bowl in Fluttershy's hands, but her large bleast in her blouse.

"What was that Bon-Bon, did you have a question?" teacher asked the young girl.

"Oh, no. Just watching." Bon-Bon said with a smile as she went back to staring at Fluttershy's breast.

* * *

Spike went through the next worried for he had still not heard anything from Twilight, and was starting to get concern for he had never gone this long with out knowing where she was, or what she was doing. As he took his lunch and was about to head to the secret spot, when Lily came walking up.

"Hey Spike, do you want to have lunch together?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Huh, oh sorry but I need time to think." Spike said with a smile as he turned and continued up the stairs to their secret spot, leaving a smiling Lily who turned and walked away. Spike continued to walk up the stairs until he reached the roof, but just as he got their, a voice he new all to well stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, Lucky. Your so funny." the voice belonged to non-other then the person Spike and his friends were worried sick about. Spike paused for a moment before running up the last few steps and saw Twilight, barefoot, was laying against Lucky as they looked up to the clouds.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Spike asked as he stared at the duo, who turned to look at him and they both were blushing.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: After seeing that Twilight was skipping school, Spike confronts her about it. But will she lesson or is she just to lost for Spike. And what are Lucky's true intensions and who are these three new students?**

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. The next one will be more exciting and have more plot then this one. See you soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is first full chapter in the first major arc in this fic. This chapter will have a lot of friction between Spike and Twilight, a little romance between Lucky and Twilight, and the vampires set their sights on her first prey.**

 **Chapter 13: Blood Boiling.**

Spike was in shock as he looked the two of them as they looked back at him as the silence overwhelmed them all, and it took a few minutes for any of them to get into the right state of mind before they could speak and it was Spike who decided to speak first.

"Twilight, what are you doing up here. Have you been up here all day?" Spike asked as he watched the bare foot Twilight stand up and face Spike before she answered him.

"Oh, yeah. I was talking to Lucky here and I must have lost track of time." she said with a smile, but Spike was not in a smiling mood.

"You missed your study class and Mr. Soahc said if you miss another, then your out of the class." Spike said as he took a step closer and saw that Lucky stood up behind her.

"Oh, shoot. I'll make sure I go tomorrow." she said with a smile on her face, which made Spike feel uneasy as it was not like her to take kissing class so lightly.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Spike asked as he reached her and looked at her a concern look still on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, just enjoying time with Lucky here." she said as she patter him on the chest and turn to go have a seat..

"Twilight, what is going on with you?" Spike asked as he reached out and grabbed her arm, but was shocked when she pulled away from him and turned to face him with a glare on her face.

"Oh, I get it. You can have a crush on any girl you want, but it's weird when a guy likes me, huh?" she asked in a harsh tone as pointed at Spike with her finger on his chest.

"What are you talking about, Twilight?" Spike asked as he was not sure of what she met by what she said and was starting to get worried for the way she was acting.

"I'm talking about you a blind as a bat, you JERK!." she screamed as she shoved Spike, making him loose his footing at the end of the stairs and he took a bad tumble down them. As he landed on his rear, he looked up at her with a very hurt look on his face and tears were running down his face as he heard her continue, "I should have kicked you out when I had a chance, you piece of trash."

"Twilight, wait." Spike called out as he watched her turn around an was about to walk away, but not before looking back at him with a hateful look on her face as she spoke.

"Your dead to me." she said as she went back and back down with Lucky, leaving a confused and hurt Spike looking at them as he just sat there for a few moments before standing up and walking back down the stairs, showing a clear limp as he did so.

* * *

Meanwhile in the darkest and secluded part of the basement, the trio of vampires were meeting as the drank from small bags of blood and they were talking who they picked as their new victim they planned on turning into one of them.

"I found this cute, sweet guy that would make a great pet." one of the females said as she sucked the blood from one of the bags.

"Yeah, I found a duo of strong women I'd like to have some fun with." the male said as he finished his bag.

"Oh, and I found this bimbo with these huge tits I just can't wait to suck on." the other female said as squeezed her bag of blood as she pretended it was a breast.

"You know there a lot better ways to drink her blood?" the male asked as they looked at the other female.

"Blood, what the hell are you talking about?" she asked as she seamed confused at what he met. The duo looked at her for a few moments but before he could say anything, the bell rang, and the trio put their bags of blood away as they headed back up stairs so they didn't miss class.

* * *

School went by even slower then usual for Spike as what had happened between him and Twilight during lunch and what she said to him was weighting heavily on his heart as the last bell rang, and he headed for the spot he arranged to meet Dash and Applejack.

"She really said that to you?" Dash asked as she looked at Spike as he sat against a wall.

"Yeah, and she even pushed me down the stairs." Spike said as he rubbed his leg as the pain from his ankle had gotten worst.

"That is so not like her." Applejacks aid as she took out her phone and dialed Twilight's number but there was no answer.

"It's fine," Spike said as he stood up and winced from his leg, and just before he left, he said, "If you don't mind. I'm going to skip training today." And with that, Spike limped away from the duo as he went to get his mind straight, and leaving both Dash and Applejack worried for him as they watched him walk away.

* * *

Back on the roof, Twilight was still sitting next to Lucky as the duo continued to looked out over the school yard and they were still talking about what had happened mere moments ago with Spike.

"I can't believe him, just because I was with you and not him." Twilight said as she sat there.

"Yeah, he's just jealous of what we have." Lucky said with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around atwilight and held her tightly as the watched the students leave the building. After a few moments, he looked down at her in his arms and said, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Twilight asked as placed her hands on his arms and held him tightly.

"Well, I know this sound weird since we just met a few days ago but, but..." Lucky paused for a moment as he took a deep breath before continuing, "Would you like to go on a date with me."

"Yes, that would make me very happy. Thank you." she said with a smile on her face as she leaded back and kissed him on the lips, which he returned.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around eight." he said as he pulled away from the kiss and the duo went back to staring at the sky in each others arms.

* * *

Meanwhile on a building across from the school, the trio were watching from their perch and smiled as they watched their prey leave the building. As they were watching, they each began to pick out more of their prey.

"I pick her, and her, and her, and her." one of the females said as continued to point at as many hot girls as she could.

"The master said we nee to be careful, since there are rumors on magic users live 9n this town." the male said as he looked over the students and continued to pick his choses for his meals.

"Yeah, and we can only pick one to join the brood for now" the other female paused when she noticed a sad Spike walking though an empty courtyard and licked her lips as she said, "And now it's time for me to start with my pick." And with that, she leaped from the building into a dark ally and quickly made through the crowd as she went to meet Spike.

* * *

Spike was sulking as he continued to walk by himself as is mind was going crazy over what had happened to him and his closes friend, and could not help but wonder if he had wronged Twilight in some way or form. As he continued to walk through the path of the courtyard, he failed to notice some one coming up behind him.

"Hey, Spike. How your doing?" Spike turned quickly and saw that it was Lily who called out to him.

"Oh, hey Lily." Spike said as he lowered his head and sighed as he continued to walk with her joining him by his side.

"Are you alright, you seamed troubled?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"No, not really. I think I lost my best friend." Spike said in a sad tone as he looked down in shame.

"Really, what happened?" Lily asked with a concern look on her face.

"Well, she's not acting like herself and she's hanging out with this guy, and skipping school." Spike explained how Twilight was acting.

"Oh, I see." Lily said as she turned to look around and then went back to face him as she said, "Could it be your jealous?"

"Jealous? No, she's just not acting like herself and I just want her back." Spike said as he tried to think of a better reason then the one that had given him, but soon came to think that she had spoken the truth.

"Is she happier now then before?" Lily asked as she stepped closer to Spike.

"Well, I guess so. She looks it anyway." Spike said as he frowned and sighed as the thoughts of him being selfish.

"To make some one happy." Lily paused for a moment before stepping up to him, wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a hug, and then said, "Sometimes you need to let them go."

"I...I...I..." Spike was lost for words as he looked around and thought of anyway she could be wrong, but he gave up when no reason came up. And so, he let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her as he said, "I understand."

"Good," Lily whispered into his ear as she kiss his neck gently and then said, "Good." And as she said the last word, she smiled brightly and revealed a pair of fangs. She then swiftly bit down on his neck and began to suck his blood as Spike let out a loud gasp of pain and try as he might, Spike could not get his body to move.

"Ha, she got the fool." the male said as her and the other female watched.

"Wait, look." the other female said as she pointed down at their friend and it revealed that her eyes were wide as she tried to pull away from Spike. As she finally did, a fiery red aura shot from Spike's neck and he suddenly got his body back as he covered his bleeding neck.

"What the hell are you?" Spike asked as he looked at the whaling Lily for answers and as she stopped, she turned to him to reveal a singed mouth and teeth.

"How dare you?" she screamed as she readied himself for battle, as did Spike.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: With himself free from her spell, Spike is ready to take on Lily, but with his mind not in it and a bad injury. Can he beat her and the others? And what is up with Twilight?**

 **Since King Spike Rules is sending me a couple chapters at a time I have'ta wait fer him ta send me tha rest of tha chapters but I'll post them as soon as I get 'em. Till then this is Ghost (that's what my friends call me) signin' out.**


End file.
